


Not My Brother

by jleigh_author



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Death Eaters, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jleigh_author/pseuds/jleigh_author
Summary: Harry realized that his love for Ginny isn't what he wants once he finds the true love in his heart. What happens when his true love only loves him like a brother?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 707





	1. The Truth of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> These characters and works belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first time writing a fan fic. Comments and Kudos are welcome!
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

Harry swirled the amber liquid in his glass. He took a sip slowly, allowing the burn of the firewhiskey to fill his mind. Ever since the end of the war where he defeated Voldemort, the eyes of the wizarding word has been on him. You would think he would be used to it by now, but it made him more self conscious. He knew he had to kill Voldemort, just as the prophecy predicted, but he had no idea why they continued to watch him as if he was going to do something special.

Usually he hung out in muggle bars so that he wouldn’t be recognized, but the reporters were getting more and more daring. He would have to find another place to hang out that wasn’t so close to the wizarding world, otherwise he would be stuck like he was now, drinking at home alone.

He sighed. Him and Ginny had another row the other day. She couldn’t understand why it bothered him to be in the spotlight so much. She was famous in her own right now, as seeker to the famous Hollywap Harpies Quidditch team. She enjoyed the spotlight. She couldn’t understand that he was in the spotlight all of his life since entering the wizarding world, and now he just wanted to be an ordinary guy. He wanted the normal life that was never granted to him as a child.

The only place he had felt like a normal person was at the Weasley home. Ron and Hermione were married with their first child on the way. The news couldn’t have made Molly happier. Even George, who was still bummed about Fred’s death, managed a smile at the news. Fleur and Bill had insisted they wanted to wait to have children, and it was a disappointment to Molly, so the news of a child put a smile on her face.

Harry wanted a child, but Ginny was against it. She said she was in her prime and that’s why they were waiting until their marriage and to have children. He never brought it up again as it seemed to makes things tense around the Weasley home as Ginny never hid her feelings, even in the company of her family. Hermione said to just give her time, and she would come around, but Harry had a gut feeling that it wouldn’t be any time soon.

The jealous feeling of the happiness of Ron and Hermione made him feel guilty. They deserved to be happy, even more than others, since they were by his side and fought with him. They faced death also, and he was truly happy for them. The smile on their faces when they rubbed Hermione’s belly ate away at him. He didn’t want them to think he wasn’t happy for them, so he faked the smiles, but got away as soon as he could. It hurt that others were being so happy, but it seemed to be out of his reach.  
He heard a WHOOSH, and the green flames blazed in his fireplace. Harry was surprised to see Charlie Weasley’s face in the fire.

“Hey Harry! I was wondering where you went to.” his smile reminded him so much of George and Fred.

“I’m just enjoying some firewhiskey at home.” he said nonchantly. He gestured to the armchair beside him. “You’re more than welcome to join me.” He made the offer although he wasn’t really in the mood for company. Charlie wasn’t home from Romania often, so he knew the chance was rare, and it was polite.

Charlie Weasley stepped into Harry’s home. He looked around. “Nice place you got here.” he commented.

Harry shrugged. “Living around Muggles has it benefits.” He smiled slightly. “It more quiet.”

Charlie plopped down in the chair Harry had offered. He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. “Reporters bothering you again?” he asked.

Out of all of the Weasley family, Charlie was the most blunt. He never meant any harm by it, but he never saw the point of tip-toeing around issues. He must have gotten that part of his personality from being around dragons so long. Harry nodded. “One of them dared to go into the Muggle bar I usually hang out at. It almost caused a scene.”

Charlied raised his eyebrows at that. “That was a bold move on their part.” He took a sip of the firewhiskey. “Aren’t you a bit young for drinking?” he asked.

Harry glared at him. “I’m now 20.”

Charlie chuckled. “Sometimes it’s hard to believe how old you’re getting.”

“I feel older than what I actually am.” Harry admitted softly.

Charlie just looked at him. “You have every right to.”

Harry snorted. “Tell that to everyone else.”

Charlie gazed at him. “I don’t need to, they already know it.” He took another sip. “They just want you to live your life happily. You’re not that old, and have many years ahead of you now.”

“Happy.” Harry said the word softly. “What exactly is happiness?” he asked.

Charlie pondered at the question. “Happiness is different for everyone. You just need to find someone to shares the same goals to be happy.”

This was the first time someone had even came close to indicating that the relationship of him and Ginny wasn’t heading towards the same goals. Everyone always assumed they would work things out and they would get married and be happy like Ron and Hermione. “Do you think Ginny and I will be happy?” he asked bluntly.

Charlie downed his glass. “That is up to you and her.” he said finally.

“I was asking your opinion.” Harry pressed.

“I don’t want you taking my opinion as advice Harry.” Charlie explained. “I’m in no position to give love advice.” indicating his currently single status.

“You aren’t afraid to give you opinion any other time Charlie.” he pointed out.

Charlie sighed. “Yes, but I don’t want my opinion to influence your relationship with my sister.” The true reasoning came out with those words.

Harry looked at him. “So you think that your opinion will change mine? Is it only because Ginny is your sister?”

Charlie nodded slowly. “I don’t want......” he sighed. “Fine. No. I don’t think you and Ginny will be happy. You two have two different ideas on what happiness is, and they don’t coinside with each other. Maybe in the future, it might change, but right now, you are both wanting different paths.”

“Thank you.” Harry said after a moment of silence.

Charlie poured him and Harry another glass. “Why are you thanking me?”

“You are the only one honest enough to tell me what you think. Everyone keeps telling me that everything will be ok.” he sighed. “Even though our arguments are getting worse and more frequent, all I’m ever told is to hang in there.”

Charlie looked at the younger man. “Do you love her?” he asked.

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “At one time I think I did.” He then sat up and gazed in his glass. “As the war ended, and things finally became normal, I started feeling more and more that it was only in the heat of the danger.”

“Sort of like bonding to get through a trauma?” Charlie asked.

Harry nodded. “There was a damn good chance I wasn’t going to make it out alive.” he chuckled mirthlessly. “And I almost didn’t. Once everything was done, I just wanted a quiet life. A home and a family.” He sighed. “Ginny now craves the spotlight that I wish to avoid.”

“Have you been honest with her about it?” Charlie asked.

Harry nodded. “That’s why we argue. She doesn’t want to settle down yet. She is in her prime and the star of her team. She keeps wanting to wait until closer to her to retire.”

“If you feel that way, why don’t you go your separate ways?” he asked.

Harry looked panicked for a moment before calming down. “I don’t know. I keep feeling like I’m losing someone else every time I think if breaking it off.” He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. “I can’t lose anyone else Charlie. It hurts too much.”

Charlie put his glass down and went to kneel down in front of Harry. “You wouldn’t lose her, in a sense. You are like a son to Mum and family to us. Even if you were to break it off with her, do you think that we would just leave you?”

Harry avoided his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t feel that way, but deep down, he was afraid the Weasley family would reject him if he would break it off with Ginny. “I don’t know.” he finally admitted softly.

Charlie enveloped him in a hug. “Harry, no matter what, you are family to us, even if Ginny and you break it off. There might be some harsh feelings at first.” he admitted. “But we would never turn our backs on you.”

For the first time in a long time, Harry felt truly comforted. This wasn’t someone that was telling him false words to make him feel better. He was being comforted by the truth, and no sugar coating. 

He noticed, for the first time, the strength of Charlie’s arms. He knew he was muscular by working with dragons daily, but he never experienced it firsthand. He could hear his heartbeat through his chest where his head was laying. He felt an uncomfortable stirring in his pants. This was the closest he’s been to anyone in awhile, and even Ginny didn’t stir him like this anymore.

Harry blushed and shifted to hide his growing arousal. He didn’t want to embarrass himself and Charlie. This was the first time anyone had been so honest with him, and he felt horrible that his body was acting this way. The last thing he wanted was Charlie to hate him.

“Harry, are you alright?” Charlie asked.

Harry blushed again. “Yeah, I guess I just drank a bit too much.” he used anything as an excuse.

Charlie chuckled. “I would probably have to say the same.” Harry looked at him in surprise. He thought he was able to handle alcohol better. Charlie shrugged. “I rarely drink. It’s not safe not to have your complete wits about you when dealing with dragons.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “I know Molly’s place is packed at the moment.” he paused. “You’re more than welcome to stay in my spare bedroom for the night.”  
Charlie grinned. “Thanks mate. I don’t want Mom to see me in this state.”

Harry got up and turned away so that Charlie wouldn’t see his arousal. “I’ll show you where your room is then.”

Harry was lying in his bed. He was confused as to his body’s reaction earlier. He had never been interested in guys before! In fact, him and Ginny had shagged on multiple occasions, which she was always careful to take birth control. Lately, nothing she did was able to get him aroused, and she blamed it on stress. He believed her, as he never had a reason to believe otherwise.

Just remembering Charlie’s arms around him caused his cock to twitch. Harry moaned. It had been months since he was sexually aroused. He curled up in a ball. He was embarrassed that he had a hard on for his girlfriend’s brother! Especially one that was sleeping next door. He had known Charlie for years, and he had never reacted this way before.

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep and get over this. It would be so embarrassing to wank off and for Charlie to hear him, so he resisted the urge. He finally fell asleep.


	2. More than a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are the work of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic.
> 
> Comment and Kudos are welcome!

He woke up in the middle of the night with someone saying his name. He remembered seeing everyone’s death again. Cedric’s, Fred’s, Dumbledore’s, Snape’s, Sirius’s. They are blurred into one long dream. Everyone he knew, everyone he cared about, dying around him.

“Harry!” he felt arms surround him. Still trapped in the dream, Harry struggled.

“No! Don’t hurt them! Please!” he could hear himself crying. “Don’t take anyone else from me!”

“Harry! I’m right here!” he could hear the voice softly trying to calm him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He finally awoke enough to realize he was in his bed and Charlie was holding him. “Charlie?” he asked softly.

“I’m right here Harry. No one is hurting anyone anymore.” He felt the man’s large hands run down his back in a comforting pat. 

Harry grasped his shirt, still crying. “I saw them die again.” he sobbed. “Everyone I cared about was leaving me.”

“I’m not going anywhere Harry.” Charlie said soothingly. “I’m right here.”

Charlie tried to pull away slightly, but Harry couldn’t handle it at the moment. He grasped his shirt tighter. “No! Don’t leave me!” he cried. “Please.”

“I’m just joining you under the covers.” Charlie explained. “It’s kinda chilly, and you’re shivering.”

Harry nodded slightly and allowed Charlie to put them both under the covers. He knew he should be embarrassed about how he was clinging to him, but right now he wanted the remnants of the dream to go away. Charlie continued to rub his back, and he finally calmed down. Once calm, he tried to pull away, but Charlie held him close. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m not.” Charlie said bluntly. “You’re seen real horrors in you life. It’s ok to depend on others once in awhile.” He hugged him. “You can’t keep everything bottled up inside Harry.”

Harry let him hold him. He felt the slight stirring of the air as Charlie’s breath tickled his ear. He felt the stirring in his cock again. He knew he had to pull away before Charlie realized. “I can’t.” he said, pushing himself away.

“There’s nothing embarrassing about having a nightmare Harry.” Charlie stressed.

“I know.” he said softly. “I’m ok now.”

“Harry, it’s ok to depend on me you know.” Charlie said softly.

“It’s not that.” Harry was starting to blush again. He tried shifting so that his cock wasn’t rubbing up against him, but he was holding him close.

“Then what’s the....” then Charlie got quiet. Harry felt his cock rub up against Charlie’s by accident and it twitched. He knew what stopped Charlie from speaking.

“Please leave. It’s embarrassing.” he covered his face. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He scrambled to get away before he was embarrassed more than he already was.

He was shocked when he felt arms grab him and pull him back into their embrace. He dared to look up and look into Charlie’s eyes. There was something in his eyes that he couldn’t decipher. “Are you embarrassed because I turned you on?” he asked. There was still the slight smell of the firewhiskey on his breath.

Harry blushed. “Don’t make fun of me.” he pleaded. “I’ve never had this happen before.”

“So you’re admitting that I aroused you?” Charlie asked. He pulled Harry tighter in his embrace. Harry could feel his cock rubbing against his, and he was surprised to notice that Charlie was aroused also.

“I’ve never had this reaction to a man before.” he admitted.

“So that would make me your first.” Charlie pointed out. Harry could swear that he heard a bit of joy in his voice.

“No! I mean I’ve had sex before, but only with a woman.” he was stumbling over his words trying to explain himself.

“I know what you meant Harry.” Charlie just gazed at him. “What I’m asking, am I the first man you’ve been attracted to?” He got a grin on his face when Harry nodded slowly. His eyes were downcast as he couldn’t bear to look Charlie in the eyes.

Harry felt Charlie use his hand to make him look up at him. His breath caught in his throat. There was no denying that there was desire in his eyes, desire for him. “Charlie?” he asked confused. His mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that this was actually happening. 

“Shh....” Charlie seemed to understand what he was trying to ask. “It will be ok. I won’t hurt you.” Harry would just watch memorized as he saw Charlie’s head slowly descend towards him.''

Even thought he knew it was coming, it was still a shock to feel Charlie’s lips on him. He could taste the firewhiskey that he drank earlier, but there was also something else, something that was just Charlie. He felt the firmness of his lips, and soon he was lost in the sensations. He couldn’t believe how much Charlie dominated him, and he loved it. A moan unconsciously tore from his throat. He felt Charlie’s arms tighten around him.

“Harry.” Charlie moaned against his mouth. Harry looked up at him. His eyes were half glazed with passion. He had never been kissed like that before. It took him a moment to be able to focus on Charlie’s face. Charlie cradled his face. “I want you Harry.” he stated bluntly.

“I...” at first Harry was stunned. Here was this gorgeous man stating he wanted him. Doubts came up. Was he good enough? What about Ginny? When he looked into Charlie’s eyes, he saw the raw passion and all doubts threw out the window. “I want you too Charlie.” he admitted.

Charlie grabbed the bottom of his pajama top and pulled it over his head. Harry could only stare at the muscles he remember feeling earlier when in his arms. Now he saw them in all their flexing glory. He was suddenly self conscious about his own body. He tried to pull his shirt around him, but Charlie stopped him. “You’re gorgeous just the way you are Harry.” he said. 

Harry didn’t put up a fight when Charlie pulled his top off. He hung his head as he was embarrassed. He felt inadequate around him. He jerked when he felt Charlies mouth on his nipple suckling.

“Ahhh.....” he jerked, but arched back. Just the feel of Charlies mouth on him was sending shock waves throughout his body.

“Your skin is so soft Harry.” Charlie murmured. before turning to suckle the other nipple. The onslaught was leaving Harry breathless.

He felt Charlie’s hands at his waistband. Slowly, as not to frighten him, Harry felt Charlie slip his hands down his bottom. Then without warning, Charlie had both hands on his ass and lifting him up, putting him on his lap. Harry could feel Charlie’s cock twitching against his through their pjs.

Harry couldn’t help it. He needed more friction or he was going to go insane. He boldly arched slightly, forcing their cocks to rub against each other. Charlie moaned. “Harry, you’re making it difficult for me to go easy on you.”

“I....” Harry wasn’t sure what to say. “I want more.” he admitted slowly.

Charlie grabbed his wand, and Harry felt a slight warm feeling on his ass. He went to reach back to see what was going on, he felt Charlie’s finger sliding into his ass. Harry jerked in surprise and Charlie paused. “I’m not going to harm you Harry.”

Knowing that Charlie would never hurt him, he nodded slowly. He gripped Charlies shoulders while on his knees. With one hand, Charlie pulled his bottoms down, baring his ass and cock for him to see. The other hand still had a finger buried in him. Charlie slowly pulled it out and back in. Harry began panting heavy as Charlie increased the pace. He was ready when Charlie added another finger.

“Charlie.” he moaned. He never knew it could feel like this.

“That’s it Harry.” Charlie crooned. He put Harry’s nipple in his mouth and suckled as he increased the pace of his fingers. He could feel Harry’s hard cock leaking precum on his chest. It was becoming more than he could handle.

He gently tossed Harry onto the bed. The sight of his half closed eyes and wet arsehole was more than he could handle. He quickly stripped himself of his pants. 

Harry saw Charlie wave his wand, and felt himself stretch more than when Charlie’s fingers were inside him. There was a slight burning sensation, but it wasn’t completely unpleasant. He could feel the wetness that it also made him.

Charlie hovered over him with his cock at his entrance. Charlie gazed at him. “Are you sure you want this Harry?”

Harry could hear and see the uncertainty in Charlie. This was going farther than they had ever expected. He reached forward and entangled his fingers in Charlie’s hair. He urged him forward until he was able to lean up and greet him with a kiss. “I’ve never been more certain.”

Charlie moaned in his mouth. He eased his cock in Harry’s hole. Harry tensed as he felt the intrusion. Charlie was gently and went slowly so that Harry’s body could adjust. There was a slight pop when the head finally went in. Harry was panting heavily. Charlie slowly inched himself inside until he was buried the hilt. Charlie paused. “You ok Harry?”

Harry was laying there panting. He had never felt so full in his life. Charlie’s cock was deep inside him, and it was rubbing him in ways that was making his world spin. “I want you to move Charlie. I want to feel more.” he said. He wasn’t afraid of being embarrassed any more. He wanted to feel Charlie move and fill him. The blind desire was making him bold.

He could hear Charlie growl and he felt him withdrawal and slam back into him. His cock hit the sweet spot inside him and his eyes saw stars. He unconsciously raised his hips to take him deeper. He wanted him to hit that spot again. “Charlie!” he moaned.

“My sweet Harry.” Charlie threw Harry’s legs over his shoulder and he gripped his hips to give him more leverage. Harry could only ride the waves of pleasure as Charlie continously hit that special spot. He could feel the familiar feeling of an orgasm rising but more powerful than he had ever felt before.

“I’m cumming!” he cried out as his cock spewed all over him and Charlie. He clamped his ass around Charlie’s cock as he rode out his orgasm.

“Harry!” Charlie practically howled. Harry felt him bury himself as deep as he could go and felt his release inside. The feeling of Charlie’s cum deep inside him, set him off again. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

When he could finally catch his breath, he felt Charlie slowly withdrawal. Charlie lazily waved his wand to clean them both up before pulling the younger man towards him. Harry snuggled to his chest and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Harry awoke to cuddling his pillow. He sat up and looked around, but didn’t see any signs of Charlie. He had a deep feeling that he had already left his home. Sure enough, on the living room table was a quick note.

Harry,  
I had something come up and had to leave. You were sleeping so deep, I didn’t want to wake you. Thanks again for the whiskey.   
Charlie

Harry noticed that there was no mention of what happened last night. Then again, he wasn’t sure he was the type to leave a crude comment, or thought it would be crude to mention it. It wasn’t something either of them had planned.

Harry plopped down in his armchair. His mind was still reeling over everything. For the first time in his life, he had sex with a man. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it. He had been more aroused than he had been with Ginny in a long time.

Ginny! He felt a rush of guilt. He was supposed to be faithful, and he cheated on his girlfriend with her own brother. He knew that he would never be able to tell her. They betrayal would be bad enough, but he would never be able to admit he cheated on her with her own brother. The betrayal would be more than just her. He could already image the faces of the whole Weasley family if they found out that he had cheated on Ginny with Charlie.

Harry shook his head. He knew that he would never be able to do that. They have done so much for him in the past. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he lost them. They were the only family that he had. He felt conflicted. He didn’t want last night to be a one night thing. He knew he would have to take care of his ties with Ginny before he could even think of trying to form a relationship with Charlie.


	3. Only as a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters are the works of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic so comments and kudos are welcome!

Harry sent an owl to make arrangements to meet with Ginny. Her popularity had grown, and it was almost next to impossible for even him to see her. It used to bother him. Now he realized that it was just another sign of letting him know that they truly weren’t made for each other.

He got her reply and they agreed to meet up next week. Harry felt that he shouldn’t contact Charlie during those days. He knew he needed to take care of things in order. He needed to clear things up with Ginny first.

Ginny arrived on time. Harry thought about taking her out to eat, but knew this wasn’t the type of conversation they needed to have out in public. The suggestion to stay at home to eat already put Ginny in a pissy mood. It only strengthened Harry’s resolve to end things once and for all.

He sat Ginny down. “We need to talk.” he finally caught her attention.

She rolled her eyes. “This isn’t another one of those ‘let’s settle down and have kids’ talks is it?”

Just the tone in her voice let him know that this was the right decision. He didn’t have anything against her, he just now knew that they had different goals in life now. It wasn’t the fault of either of them, it was just what they had grown into. “No.” he said. “It’s not.”

Ginny crossed her arms. “Good. I’m tired of having the same arguments with you.”

Harry sighed. “I’m also tired of the same arguments.” He looked at her. “I think we should take a break.” he finally blurted out.

Ginny stared at him in shock. “Are you breaking up with me?” she asked incredulously.

Harry nodded slowly. “We need to be honest with each other Ginny. We just don’t want the same things anymore.”

She glared at him. “So just because I’m not ready to settle down, you want to break things off with me?!”

Harry shook his head. “It’s more than that.” He looked at her. “You enjoy the spotlight and being the center of attention. I don’t want that anymore. I’ve never wanted that, even as a child.” He sighed. “Part of it is that I’m ready to settle down. I want to get married and have kids. I know you’re not ready for that, and I’m sorry we’ve had so many arguments because I’ve been trying to push my happiness onto you.”

Ginny stared at him. “What are you saying Harry?” she asked.

“We just don’t want the same things anymore. I’ve changed since the war, and so have you.” he held up his hands. “It’s not a bad thing, it just that we both have different ideas on what happiness is.”

Ginny sighed. “I can’t deny that we have been arguing more and more. You’re right, you’ve changed since the war.” She gave him a slight smile. “You’re still the Harry Potter I know, but you’re right. We don’t want the same things anymore. Being together is hurting us the more we try to stick it out.”

Harry could barely look at her. “I’m sorry Ginny.”

She shook her head. “There is nothing to be sorry for.” She smiled slightly. “In truth, we should have had this talk awhile ago.”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t have the courage to have this talk awhile ago.” He just looked at her. “I didn’t want to lose anyone else, and I felt that if we had a talk like this, I would lose someone else I care about.” he admitted.

Ginny hugged him. “We may not be together, but we will still be friends Harry.”

Harry smiled thankfully. “I’m glad to hear that Ginny.”

She just shook her head. “I have no idea how to break this to Mom though.”

Harry shook his head also. “Maybe she will understand. She’s heard quite a few of our arguments.”

Ginny left soon after. Harry felt better after clearing things up with her. He wanted to send Charlie an owl to let him know what was going on, but he wanted to break it to Molly and Arthur first. They deserved to know. 

Ginny arranged for them to have a dinner alone. It was a good meal, until Ginny brought up the breakup. At first they were both too stunned to talk. Molly was upset at first, but when she saw Harry and Ginny getting along, she was able to calm down a bit.

Once Harry got home, he sent Charlie an owl. He never mentioned what happened between them. He just spoke of the talk that him and Ginny had. He also wrote about having dinner with Molly and Arthur so that they could soothe things over. 

It was a couple days later, when Harry awoke to the pecking at his window. He looked up to see a large tawny owl with a letter tied to his ankle. Harry jumped up with a knot in this throat. He never hoped to hear from someone so much. 

Harry opened the window and let the owl in. It stood patiently as Harry untied the letter with shaky fingers. Him and Charlie had never mentioned about what would happen afterwards, but he had hopes. He tore open the letter and read quickly.

Harry,  
I’m glad to hear that you are doing good. I hope that you considered your actions carefully and didn’t use my opinion as advice. As I told you, I am in no position to give advice.  
I hope that you are taking care of yourself. I hope that you find someone that shares your ideas of happiness. Hope all stays well.  
Your brother, Charlie

Harry reread the letter carefully. He felt that he could read between the lines that Charlie wrote. Charlie didn’t mention what happened between them, and even told him to find someone to share his goals of happiness. He felt his stomach sink as he reread the salutations, your brother. It was like a slap in the face to him. Charlie was clearly drawing the line. He intended to be a brother to him, but there could be nothing else.

Harry slumped down. Any thoughts he had of hoping to continue a relationship was dashed quickly. Charlie clearly thought of him of nothing more than a drunken one night stand. He couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed. He said that he wouldn’t leave him. He said that he wouldn’t hurt him. Now there was no way he would ever let him know how much it hurt for him to know that he only wanted to be a brother to him. 

Harry felt the tears hit his hand before he even realized he was crying. He never knew how much that night meant to him until he realized that it was only a one sided love. For the first time in a long time, Harry felt love and comfort from someone that didn’t want him because of what he’s done or who he was. He had felt wanted just because he was Harry, just Harry.


	4. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are the works of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic so comments and kudos are welcome!

For the next few weeks, Harry threw himself into the bar scene. He went to Muggle gay bars. He was surprised how much more comfortable he felt there than at regular bars. He danced and grinded against other men, but he never was able to cross the line and bring them home. Every time he thought he could, Charlie’s face came to mind.

He kept his weekly Sunday dinners at the Weasley home. It was a bit stifling at first, especially when everyone else found out that him and Ginny had broke up, but it eased when they realized that there were no hard feelings between them. In fact, him and Ginny got along better than they had in a long time. It actually felt nice to have a conversation with her without an argument.

After a couple months, Harry started to notice that his magic was going a bit weird. Often spells that he did without thinking were going wrong or backfiring. This had never happened to him before and after a couple weeks of repeated offenses, he was starting to get worried. He hated to go to St. Mungo’s as it would end up in the paper. He couldn’t exactly go to a Muggle hospital.

Finally he went to his last option. He sent an owl to Madam Pomfrey. She was the only one he knew that he could trust not to say anything to anyone. He didn’t want to end up in the paper again. She sent a reply back quickly, and Harry used the Floo powder to go straight to her office.

He stepped into an immaculate office. He grinned at the woman that had healed him multiple times at Hogwarts. “Hello Poppy.” he said affectionately.

She came up and gave him a great big hug. “It’s so good to see you Harry!” Harry returned her hug. She then looked at him. “So tell me what’s wrong.”

Harry explained to her the problems he’s been having with spells and magic. She just stared at him steadily. When he finished, she gave a small smile. “Have you noticed a change in your eating habits or sleep patterns?” she asked.

Harry’s stomach hadn’t been able to handle food much since getting the reply from Charlie. “Not really. I haven’t been hungry much the last couple months.” He then hung his head. “I have nightmares often, that hasn’t changed.”

Poppy gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry to hear that Harry.” She went through her drawers and gave him a small bottle. “I want you to drink this.” 

Harry took the bottle and without a second thought, downed it. “Ok now what?”

She smiled and gestured towards the chaise she had in office. “Just lay there for a moment.”

Harry shrugged and laid down. He watched her as she waved her wand over him. Suddenly an image came up. He stared at it. “What is that?”

She smiled. “That is your ultrasound.”  
It took a moment for Harry to understand what she just said. “Ultrasound?” At her nod, he looked at her in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re pregnant Mr. Potter.” she said.

Harry stared at her in shock. “Pregnant?” He shook his head. “But I’m a man.”

“You’re a wizard Harry. Wizards can also carry children.”

Harry just stared at her in shock. “How is that possible?”

She gave him a small smile. “If two male wizards truly love each other, then they are able to carry a child.”

Harry shook his head. “He doesn’t love me. He only cares for me like a brother.”

Madam Pomfrey stared at him. “If that was true Mr. Potter, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

Harry just sat there in shock. Pregnant! He always wanted a child, but he never knew that he would be the one carrying the child. He thought that if him and Charlie would to develop their relationship, they could adopt like in the Muggle world. He shook his head as he realized that she was still talking to him.

“What?” he asked.

“I asked if you were going to tell the father.” she asked point blank.

Harry just stared at her for a moment. “I don’t know.” he admitted. “It’s a bit more complicated than you think.”

“Complicated or not, don’t you think the father has the right to know that he has a child on the way?” she asked.

Harry sighed. “You’re right.”

Harry decided to do it at the family Sunday dinner. Charlie was supposed to visit, and he hoped that he would be able to get him away from the family long enough to let him know what was going on. He patted his stomach. He was now four months along. It’s been two months since Poppy told him he was pregnant. Charlie had never been home since then, and this wasn’t something Harry wanted to tell him in a letter.

He was hanging out with Ron and Hermione and their new born baby when Molly came in all flustered. Ron looked at her. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh I just can’t believe it!” Molly smiled. “Charlie just sent a Patronus to let us know to set an extra place for dinner.”

Ron looked at her confused. “An extra place for dinner?”

Molly nodded. “Apparently he is bringing a girl home to meet the family.” She smiled. “I thought he would be single forever.”

Harry felt as if a stone had just dropped down into his stomach. It was too late. Poppy was wrong. Charlie never loved him, not in any way other than a brother. He clenched his fists. He wouldn’t be able to tell Charlie now. He could feel his stomach rolling. Before he could stop it, he was racing to the bathroom and throwing up.

When he was done, he saw Ron behind him holding a towel. “You ok mate?”

Harry nodded. “I haven’t been feeling well. I thought I could make it through dinner.”

Ron studied him. “You do look a bit peakish.” He stepped back. “You go ahead home, I’ll tell Mum what’s going on.”

Harry just nodded in relief. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it together if he saw Charlie with someone else. Just hearing it was enough to send him into a tailspin. He didn’t want anyone else to know what was going on or what happened until he had talked to Charlie first. Right now his emotions weren’t under control, and he wouldn’t be able to hide what had happened. Leaving was the best option.

Harry used the Floo powder to go home. He barely crawled out of the fireplace before he was bawling. He was already emotional, and this just sent him over the edge. He didn’t know what to do . He wouldn’t be able to tell Charlie now, it would damage his chances at his happiness. As much as Harry wanted him, he wanted Charlie to be happy. It killed him that Charlie wasn’t happy with him.

He was finally able to stop crying after a moment. He had to think about what to do. He wouldn’t be able to hide his condition much longer. His baggy clothes was what made it possible for him to go to the Weasley’s today, but he wouldn’t be able to for much longer. He remembered the smiling face of Molly when she talked of Charlie bringing home a girl. He knew he wouldn’t be able to destroy that. They would never be able to know about the baby.

He knew that if he hung around they would start to notice soon. He would have to get out now, before his size or his symptoms became too obvious. As long as he was in the wizarding world, he would never be able to hide. He was raised Muggle, so he knew that he would be able to survive there without too many problems.


	5. Caught 5 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are the work of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic so kudos and comments are welcome!

Five Years Later

Harry packed the lunchbox while waiting for his daughter to finish getting dressed. She came bouncing in, red curls floating around her face. “I’m ready Daddy!”

He gave her a grin. “That’s great Charlene.” He glanced over. “You going to be good for Gram?” he asked.

She nodded. “I promise Daddy.”

He smiled. He looked up to see green flames come from the fireplace. Madam Pomfrey came out with a smile. 

“Gram!” Charlene ran right into her arms.

“How’s my big girl?” she asked.

Harry looked at her. “Thank you for taking her.”

Poppy shook her head. “I’m semi-retired. It gives me something to do.”

“I’ll pick her up tomorrow afternoon. I have to work tonight, and Derrick has to work late and isn’t able to watch her.” Harry reminded her.  
“I told you it’s fine Harry. You know I love spending time with my granddaughter.” Ever since Harry found out he was pregnant, Poppy claimed his child as her grandchild. She didn’t support his idea when he completely left the wizarding world, but he had to have someone from there deliver his child. He told her the barest of details about the father, that he was with a woman and was happy with her. She had shaken her head in disbelief that the father, who could only made a child with a wizard if they were truly in love, was in love with someone else. 

Harry had been adamant that no one was to know where he was. Poppy kept his secret so that she could keep Charlene in her life. They had to be careful when going out, especially since Charlene loved going with Gram and ‘seeing the magic’.

Harry looked at his watch, “Derrick will be here any minute.” He took Charlene out of Poppy’s arms and gave her a big hug. “Daddy will come get you tomorrow afternoon.”

Charlene threw her arms around him. “I love you Daddy.”

Harry smiled. “I love you too.”

A few minutes after they left, there was a knock at the door. Harry opened the door to see a slender man grinning at him. His blue eyes twinkled and his blonde hair was slicked back. “Hey honey.” The man reached up to put his arms around Harry’s neck and gave him a sound kiss.

Harry gave into the kiss. He finally pulled back. “Hello Derrick.”

Derrick looked around. “Where’s Charlene?”

Harry had to smile. Derrick and Charlene always got along. “Her grandmother came and got her earlier.”

Derrick got a crestfallen look on his face. “I was hoping to see her before work tonight.”

Harry gave him a kiss. “I know, but her grandmother had things to do today so she had to come get her early. ” It amazed him how easily he was able to lie. He hated lying to Derrick, but he couldn’t know anything about the wizarding world.

Harry moved to the Muggle world five years ago. He knew he would have to get out of England.to keep the others from finding him. There would always be the chance they would find him. He moved to Ireland, preferring to go to a bigger city, in hopes it would hide him. He went to England every couple months for supplies in Diagon Alley, but he always made sure it was late so there weren’t many there to recognize him.

He struggled at first, living on the gold from his Gringotts vault, transferred to Muggle money. He depended a lot on Poppy at that time. The stress and the pregnancy wrecked havoc on his body, and Charlene had to be taken early. Poppy was the one that delivered her, and the only one there for him.

Afterwards he struggled for awhile. It was hard to find work with a newborn. He finally found a small gay strip club. They had wanted him as a stripper, but Harry knew his C-section scar would raise too many questions, so they settled having him as a host and a bartender. They allowed him to have Charlene in a room in the back, and the strippers adored her. They were all gay men, and none of them had children of their own.

Harry met Derrick almost two years ago. They were only friends at first, bonding over his daughter. Derrick worshiped Charlene. The feeling was mutual between them. About a year ago, Derrick pushed to deepen the relationship. Starved for someone to love him, Harry agreed.

They have now been together for a little less than a year. Harry refused to let Derrick move in. He was still hiding things from the wizarding world. He also continued to have nightmares. He put a silencing charm on his room every night, just in case, so that his screaming wouldn’t awaken Charlene. He wasn’t comfortable having Derrick know this part of him yet.

Harry and Derrick went to work together. They worked together often, but Harry didn’t like having Charlene there all the time. Especially on nights he was a host rather than a bartender. His daughter knew and understood his relationship with Derrick, but he couldn’t explain his job as a host.

Harry was dressed in a dress shirt and pants with a vest. He gave up combing his hair, but the men seemed to like it messy. He walked into work, giving Derrick a kiss before he disappeared backstage to dress for his first number.

Harry was fixing to walk to a group of men when a voice he never expected to hear came to him. “Well, well Potter. Never expected to see you here.”

Harry froze and turned to stare at a pair of grey eyes he hadn’t seen in years. “Malfoy.” he said. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I have family that live nearby.” Draco huffed.

Harry leaned into him, almost if seducing him. “No, I mean what are you doing here?” stressing the fact they were at a gay strip club.

Draco flushed. “I would say the same reason you are Potter.”

Harry shrugged. “I’m working.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. “I heard that you vanished from the wizarding world Potter, but I didn’t know you changed your sexuality too.”

Harry just looked at him. “I could say the same to you.”

“If you paid attention to what still went on in the wizarding world, you would know I came out as gay almost three years ago.”

Harry turned his back to Draco. “I stopped caring about what went on in that world five years ago.”

He went to walk away when Draco’s words stopped him. “Why did you disappear?”

Harry barely glanced at him. “Why do you care?”

“The Boy Wonder of the Wizarding world vanishes off the face of the earth, just to resurface at a gay bar in the Muggle world. Don’t you think that would make a great headline?” he smirked.

Harry panicked. “Malfoy, don’t let anyone know where I am. Please.” he added softly.

“What’s it to you Potter?”

“Is everything ok baby?” Derrick’s voice came from the side. He came up to Harry’s side and snuggled up to him. On instinct Harry put his arm around his waist.

“It’s nothing. Just an old friend from school.” Harry hoped that Draco would play along.

Derrick put out his hand. “Hello. I’m Derrick, James’s boyfriend.”

Draco took the handshake, but raised an eyebrow at the name James. “I’m Draco. I went to school with.....James.” he paused at the name, but played along.  
Harry took a deep breath. He knew that Draco would demand an explaination later, but right now he was playing along. Derrick was not the jealous type, he couldn’t be knowing his boyfriend got paid to flirt with customers. There was no tension when Derrick turned towards him. 

“Don’t forget that I am working a double tonight.” he reminded him.

Harry nodded. “I know. I’ll get off work around 2 am.”

Derrick gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t forget to say bye to me before you leave.” Harry just gave him a smile and returned the kiss. He knew Draco was watching the exchange. When Derrick went to go backstage, Harry turned to Draco.

“I’m sure you have questions you will demand answers to.” he said bluntly.

“You have to admit, there are quite a few blanks that I would like to have filled in.” Draco smirked. “The thing is, are you going to answer them?”

Harry looked at him. “Are you going to give me an option?”

This brought out a small chuckle from Draco. “Not really.”

Harry sighed. “As you heard, Derrick is working a double and I get off at 2 am.”

“Afraid to have your boyfriend a part of this conversation? Afraid he’ll get jealous?” he grinned.

Harry shrugged. “Derrick isn’t the jealous type. I’m a host and bartender, he’s a stripper. There isn’t room for jealousy with our type of jobs.” He was silent for a moment. “He knows nothing of the other world.” he admitted.

Draco looked surprised. “How long have you two been together?”

“Almost a year.”

“And don’t you think he would notice a few odd things?” Draco pressed.

Harry turned his head. “Derrick and I don’t live together. It’s easier to hide things when he’s not around all of the time.” He then noticed a group of customers come in. “I’ll answer your questions later.”

“You better Potter, otherwise there will be some interesting headlines in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.” Draco stressed. Harry just glared at him and went back to work.


	6. Explain the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There characters are the work of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic. Kudos and comments welcome!

At 2 am, Harry was finally able to leave. He kept his promise and made sure to check on Derrick before leaving. Malfoy had left a couple hours ago, and Harry had no idea where he was. He knew better than to think that he was being left off the hook. Just as he thought, as soon as he stepped out the door, he saw Malfoy leaning against the wall waiting on him. 

Harry barely gave him a glance when Malfoy got into step with him. It was a quiet night, and neither of them said anything as Draco followed him. When they finally reached his flat, Harry motioned Draco inside.

“Welcome to my home.” he said sarcastically.

Draco just looked at him. “We didn’t have to do it here.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s the safest place. It has wards around it to keep other wizards away.”

This time Draco stared at him. “You sure are working hard to stay hidden Potter.”

Harry didn’t look at him as he took off his shoes. He hated wearing shoes when he was home. “I left that world 5 years ago Malfoy and I want it to stay that way.”

“You just can’t stop magic Potter, it’s part of you.” Draco pointed out.

“I live as Muggle as possible. I rarely use magic unless needed. I only have to get supplies every couple months.” Harry explained.

Draco faced him fully and crossed his arms. “So why did you disappear Potter?”

Harry looked at him. “Like I asked you before, why do you care? It’s not like we’re friends or anything.”

Draco shook his head. “Do you realize how hard the Weasley family has looked for you? They had ads in the papers and flyers everywhere.”

Harry felt like he was stabbed in the heart when he heard this. He knew they would take it hard, him leaving with no notice and no note. He thought as time went by it would fade away. “I have my reasons to stay away.”

“Are you that worried about being in the paper you had to hide from everyone?”

Harry glared at him. “It’s nothing to do with being in the paper! I never wanted that, even before I killed Voldemort!”

Draco flinched at the name out of instinct. He quickly covered it. “Do you think that you had to hide being gay?”

Harry shook his head. “It has nothing to do with being gay.” He paused. “Although I never did get around to telling them before I left.” he admitted.

“Then what happened that made you hide from the only people you called family?” Draco pressed.

Harry glared at him. “What’s with all of the concern Malfoy? You sound like you care.”

Draco glared back at him. “I have a family too Potter. As much of an ass that you think I am, I would never hurt them by pulling a stunt like you did.”

Harry was entranced by a photo and picked it up. “I had no choice Malfoy.” he said softly as he stared at the photo.

Curious, Draco came to stand by Harry and stared down at the photo. Harry could see the shock on his face as he stared at the photo of him and Charlene. “A child?!” he gasped.

Harry nodded slowly. “My daughter Charlene.”

Draco looked at him. “I never heard you and Ginny had a child.”

Harry shook his head. “Ginny and I broke it off a few months before I disappeared. We never had a child.”

Draco glared at him. “Don’t lie to me. It’s obvious that’s a Weasley child.”

Harry looked at him. “I’m not lying.” He put the photo down. “I meant it when I said she was my child.” he said softly. “I conceived and carried her. I gave birth to her.”

Draco looked at him. “That’s only possible if two male wizards are truey in love Potter.”

Harry gave a humorless chuckle. “Yeah, that’s what I was told too.”

“So where is the father?” he asked.

Harry couldn’t even look at him. “Probably living somewhere with his girlfriend.” he said softly. “Of course it’s been five years, so they are probably married now.” Even after all this time, he couldn’t keep the pain out of his voice.

Harry glanced over at Draco when he didn’t get a reply. He could see the pain on Draco’s face. It was then that he realized that with being gay also, he had to have felt the same type of pain also. “I’m sorry Potter.” This time there was no snideness in his remark.

“Thanks.” Harry didn’t know what else to say about it.

“Who is the father?” he asked.

“Charlie.” Harry admitted. The only possibilities was George or Charlie since Fred was dead and Ron and Bill were both married at the time.

“What happened?” he asked.

“It was a drunken one night stand.” Harry said. “I broke it off with Ginny when I realized that we weren’t happy anymore. I messaged him to tell him I broke it off with her. He sent me a reply that he hoped I found someone to share my happiness and signed it as ‘your brother’.”

“Ouch.” Harry didn’t feel like Draco was making fun of him. “How did you find out?”

“Poppy.” Harry sighed. “I didn’t know it was possible between two male wizards, so I had no idea what the symptoms meant. She was the one that delivered her.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

Harry went to look out the window. He remembered that day clearly and has been for years. “I was a couple months along when I found out. Charlie works in Romania with dragons and isn’t home often. I didn’t want to tell him by letter, so I waited until he came home for a visit.” He paused as he remembered the pain. “I was four months along and still able to hide my condition with baggy clothes. I wanted to pull Charlie aside and tell him face to face. Molly came in and said Charlie sent a Patronus to set an extra place at the table because he was bringing a woman to meet the family.” he finished.

“So you just left?” Draco asked incredulous.

“I got sick, made excuses and left.” Harry agreed. He turned to Draco. “If that was what made Charlie happy, who am I to get in his way?”

“He couldn’t have been happy Potter. The only way two male wizards can make a child is if they truly love each other.” Draco pointed out.

“So I was supposed to expose the fact that we were gay in front of his girlfriend and family? Admit that, and the timeline would prove it, we had an affair while I was still with Ginny and that I was having his kid?” Harry shook his head. “I couldn’t do that to him. Molly was so happy to hear that Charlie was finally bringing a woman home. Charlie, who had been single for years, finally had a girlfriend. I couldn’t do that to them Draco.” Harry’s voice pleaded with him to understand.

“You’ve raised her alone all this time?” Draco’s tone was curious.

“Poppy helps. She semi-retired to help take care of her. Until Derrick, no one has really been a part of her life.”

“Speaking of your boyfriend, you said you don’t live together?”

Harry glared at the personal question, but Draco just smiled. “No we don’t. I still have nightmares. I am able to ward the room so Charlene and the neighbors don’t hear.”

“Nightmares can be explained away Potter. What’s the real reason that after almost a year, you don’t co-inhabit with your lover?” 

Harry just glared at him. “Because I’m not over him!” he yelled then clapped his hands over his mouth. It was a truth that he didn’t want to admit to anyone, even himself.

“So now the truth comes out.” Draco chuckled.

“What difference does it make Malfoy?” Harry snarled. “I am no longer a part of that world.”

“What are you going to do when her magic comes out? I’m sure you’ve noticed small things by now.” Draco asked.

Harry wanted to glare at him, but Draco had a point. Charlene would grow into her magic, and then there would be no hiding the fact. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far ahead.” he admitted.

“You will have to introduce her to the wizarding world sooner or later Potter.”

Harry shrugged. “She knows of that world. She calls Poppy Gram and spends quite a bit of time with her.”

“Do you truly think that you will be able to hide her forever?” he pressed.

“I don’t know!” Harry yelled. He then took several deep breaths to calm down. “I’m doing what I can Malfoy. I won’t destroy their happiness. They are better off without me. I will only tear their family apart.” He then looked at the clock. “It’s getting late. I have to get some sleep before I go get Charlene tomorrow.”

“Can I meet her?” Harry was shocked when Draco asked.

“What?”

Draco looked at him. “What’s the surprise? I’m a gay man with no soulmate to have a child with. You may think me a prat, but I do like kids.”

“Will you keep my secret?” he asked.

“Will you try to Oblivate me if I say no?” With a glare as an answer Draco went on. “I don’t believe what you did is completely right, but as a gay man, I can understand where you’re coming from.”

“So is that a yes?” Harry pressed.

Draco rolled his eyes. “That’s a yes Potter.”

The next day, Harry was nervous. Derrick was put out about not spending time with him and Charlene, but he understood that Harry was going to spend time catching up with an old school friend. Harry promised him they would all spend time together the next day. Poppy had dropped Charlene off and his daughter chatted away about all the healing stuff that Gram showed her.

“Charlene.” he paused. 

She looked at him. “Yes Daddy?”

“You have someone coming to see you today.” he started out. She just looked at him. “He went to school with Daddy and he wants to meet you.”

“Did he go to the magical school like you did Daddy?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes he did.” He could tell she was excited about meeting someone else that had magic.

It wasn’t long after that there was a knock at the door. Cautious, Harry went to the door and peeked out the peephole. He had adjusted his wards so that Draco, as a wizard, could get by them. Sure enough it was Draco at the door. Harry slowly opened the door. “I’m surprised you came.” he said as a greeting.

“What’s strange about wanting to meet my cousin?” Draco asked.

“Cousin?” Harry was confused.

“All pure-blood families are related Potter.” Draco rolled his eyes as if he couldn’t believe that Harry didn’t remember this.

“You’re my cousin?” Harry twirled around at the sound of his daughter’s voice.

“Charlene! I thought you were in the living room.” he replied startled.

“I thought you said he was a schoolmate.” when she crossed her arms and looked at him, she looked so much like Charlie that his voice was caught in this throat for a moment.

“He is. We went to Hogwarts together.” he explained.

Draco came in and shut the door behind him. “Maybe this conversation is better inside with the door shut.”

Harry nodded and herded his daughter to the living room. He had no idea how he was going to explain things. Charlene went to her favorite chair and sat down looking at him. He just looked at her, not knowing where to start.

“Draco, this is my daughter Charlene. Charlene, this is my schoolmate Draco Malfoy.” he started out.

Draco put out his hand and shook hers like she was an adult. “Hello Charlene. As you heard, I am your cousin Draco.”

“Are you my Daddy’s cousin?” she asked bluntly.

Draco stayed calmed. “No, your Daddy and I are just schoolmates.”

“So are you my other Daddy’s cousin?” she asked.

Harry stared at her in shock. “What are you talking about?”

Charlene looked at him. “I know you are gay Daddy, and that’s ok. Gram told me gay wizards can have kids, so I assume that I have another Daddy rather than a Mommy.”

Harry didn’t know if he wanted to hug or strangle Poppy. “What else did Gram tell you?” he asked.

Charlene shrugged. “She said that there are reasons I don’t have my other Daddy in my life and I should be happy with the Daddy that I have.”

Harry hung his head. “I never wanted to hurt you baby.”

Charlene crawled in his lap. “I have you Daddy, so I’m happy.” She gave him a big hug.

Harry hugged his as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have her in his life. She was the reason that he was able to continue his existence. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too Daddy.” She then looked at Draco.”Are you my family since you’re my cousin?” she asked.

Draco smiled at her bluntness. “If that’s alright with you and your Daddy.”

She looked at Harry and he nodded slowly. “You don’t have to hide your magic around him, but you still can’t do it around anyone else.” he warned.

She nodded happily. She looked at him and Draco. “Do I have other family?” she asked innocently.

This time it was Draco that hung his head. “You do, but most of my family doesn’t look favorably on me because I am gay.” he answered bluntly.

For the first time, Harry saw him as a normal gay man rather than the pure-blood wizard he went to school with. Draco came from a long line of pure-bloods. He could see where his family would look down on him. He wasn’t living up to the pure blood standard of marrying a pure-blood woman and having pure-blood children. It was hard enough to find a pure-blood witch let alone a pure-blood gay wizard.

Charlene crossed her arms. “So what if you are gay?”

Harry shook his head. “Some people aren’t so accepting of gay people baby.” He said softly.

“If they can’t accept Daddy and Cousin Draco of being gay, I don’t want to meet them.” Harry almost chuckled at the pout on her face.

Draco just looked at her stunned for a moment. He finally smiled. “You don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to.”

“I have my Daddy, my Gram, Derrick, and now Cousin Draco. I’m happy with who I have in my life.” she crawled over to Draco and sat in his lap. “We can be your family Cousin Draco.”

Harry watched as Draco hugged her. He could have sworn he saw tears in the corner of Draco’s eyes, but he didn’t comment on it. He didn’t think that Draco would want attention drawn to it. Harry did suspect that for the first time, Draco was seeing total acceptance from someone and it moved him.


	7. Going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are the works of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic so kudos and comments are welcome!

Since then, Draco became a familiar face around the house. Derrick was slightly put out at first, but they came up with the story that he was family to Charlene’s mother. Draco didn’t seem to like Derrick, but he couldn’t deny he was good to Charlene and tolerated him when he had to.

Harry couldn’t believe that Draco Malfoy was now a big part of his life. If anyone would have told him this years ago, he would have laugh in their faces. He had to admit that being gay made Draco more compassionate to Harry’s dilemma. He understood more what Harry had to go through than most people would.

Draco came in bursting one day with the Daily Prophet in his hands. “Potter!”

Harry was cooking dinner and poked his head out of the kitchen. “Don’t you knock Malfoy?” he said irritably.

Draco ignored him. “You might want to read the paper.” he handed him the Daily Prophet.

Harry shook his head. “I told you, I’m not part of that world anymore.”

“Molly was injured.” he said bluntly.

Harry felt his heart stop. “What?”

“Ron is an Auror, he was after a criminal. Vowing revenge, the criminal went after his family. Molly was caught in the crossfire when he tried to attack Ron in Diagon Alley.”  
Harry knew that Ron was just starting out as an Auror when he left. He had only assumed that Ron continued to work there. “Why was the criminal after Ron? I mean besides his job as an Auror?”

Draco was silent for a moment. “He attacked Ron because he was after you.”

Harry was stunned. “Me? I haven’t been part of that world for years. Why would he be after me?”

“He was sent to Azkaban after you killed Voldemort. He was just released. He said you ruined his life and swore to kill you.”

Harry slumped to the floor. He thought he was able to get away. This was just proof that he would never be able to completely get away. “Did they catch him?” he asked.

Draco shook his head. “He managed to get away in the chaos.”

“Why would Ron go after him? I left! I didn’t want to disrupt their family anymore!” Harry shook his head in confusion.

Draco looked at him. “Isn’t it obvious? They still care about you Potter.”

Harry stood up. “I can’t let them get hurt because of me.” He went to his room. Draco followed him.

“What are you intending to do Potter?” he asked.

Harry didn’t even bother looking at him. He was waving his wand and clothes were flying and packing themselves. “What does it look like? I’m packing.”

“Are you even thinking right now?!” Draco yelled. “You have a daughter to take care of!”

Harry twirled around and glared at him. “What do you think would happen if it was found out that I have her? He will go after her to get to me! I’m trying to protect her!”

Draco grabbed him by the shoulders. “You can’t go off half-cocked Potter! You’ve been in the Muggle world for years. You need to have a plan.”

Harry finally paused. “I have to do this Malfoy. I can’t have them hurt because of me. I also have to make sure he never finds her. The only way to do that is to capture him myself.”

“You’re not an Auror Potter!”

“I know!” he yelled. He took a deep breath. “I don’t have a choice. This is just something I have to do.”

Draco dropped his arms and stepped back. “What are you going to do?”

“First I have to find a place safe for Charlene. I can’t use some protection charms here in the Muggle world.” Harry’s mind started burning with all the things he had to do.  
“Do you have a place in the Wizarding world?” he asked.

Harry thought about it. “Grimmauld Place. Sirius left it to me.” he paused. “It was used as a secret headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix.” He then shook his head. ”I can’t keep her hidden there. Too many people know about it.”

“Just stay with me.”

Harry stared at Draco in shock. “Excuse me?”

“I have a place in the Wizarding World. Not many people know about it. You two can stay there and no one would know where you are.”

“Why are you offering to help me?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Like it or not Potter, she is my family. If you’re bound and determined to go after a dangerous criminal, I best do what I can to keep my family safe.” Draco pointed out.

Harry sighed. Never in his life would he expect to depend on Malfoy. “I will have to come up with some kind of explaination to Derrick.”

Draco shrugged. “Just tell him it’s a family emergency and that you will have to go to your hometown to clear things up.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know if he will go for that. I will also have to let my job know.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Draco looked at him. “Guess there is no time like the present to tell him.”

Harry was reluctant, but he couldn’t just leave Derrick hanging. He went to open the door. Derrick was there holding Charlene. “We’re home.” Derrick grinned.

Charlene threw herself in his arms. “I’m back Daddy!”

He smiled. “Wash your hands, it’s almost time for dinner.” he said as he kissed her forehead. She bounced off and Harry looked at Derrick. “We need to talk.”

Derrick just gave him a look, but came in. “What’s wrong baby?”

Harry sighed. “I’m going to have to go to my hometown for awhile. There is a family emergency, and I’m not sure how long it will take to clear things up.” The words seemed to rush out.

Derrick was silent for a moment. “If you wanted to break up, you didn’t have to come up with such a lie.” he said finally.

Harry stared at him in shock. “I’m not lying to you Derrick! I didn’t want you thinking something was wrong. I didn’t want to just disappear and leave you with questions.”

“But you’re leaving me none the less.” Derrick pointed out.

Harry pulled him into an embrace. Although he didn’t love Derrick like he loved Charlie, he did have feelings for him. “I swear to you, I’m not going because I want to. It’s just something I have to do.”

Derrick clung to him. “I don’t want to lose you James.”

Harry kissed him to comfort him. He had every intention to catch the criminal and come back to his Muggle life. “I will come back as soon as I can.” He knew that he didn’t belong in the Wizarding world. He just brought sadness with him. His life was better with Muggles, and it was better for Charlene.

After Derrick left, Harry sat Charlene down to explain things to her. She just stared at him as he tried to gloss over details. She was silent for a moment. “I don’t have to hide my magic where we are going?” she asked.

Harry had to chuckle. “No you don’t. We are going to the Wizarding world, so it is safe for you to do your magic there.”

“But I still have to hide there?” she asked.

Harry pulled her onto his lap. “I’m sorry baby, but there are reasons you don’t understand. You will still have to stay hidden.”

She looked at him. “Does it have to do with my other Daddy?” she asked.

Harry just looked at her for a moment before answering. “It has to do with his family. They are having problems, and I’m the only one that can fix them.”

She was silent for a moment. “Don’t they want me Daddy?” she asked softly.

Harry couldn’t help but start crying. “It’s not that baby. Who wouldn’t want you after meeting you? It’s that there is so much more that I can’t explain.”

Charlene put her arms around him. “It’s ok Daddy. Please don’t cry.”

Harry packed everything they would need in the household while Draco helped Charlene pack. When they were done, they Dis-Apperated and appeared at a fancy flat in the middle of London. Harry looked around. It had been years since he had been anyone in London besides Diagon Alley for supplies.

“Welcome to my home.” Draco waved his wand and the door opened for them. He led them inside. “You and Charlene have connecting rooms.” He pointed to a door on the right. “My room is over there.” pointing to a room on the left. “Kitchen and bathroom are straight ahead.”

Harry led Charlene to her room. He looked at her. “I have a few things I have to do. I want you to stay here with Cousin Draco for now.”

She nodded solemnly. “It’s ok Daddy. Cousin Draco will watch me.”

Harry had to smile. “I know he will.” His kissed her forehead. “I will be back as soon as I can.” He left to let her unpack. He went to the living room where Draco was sitting, reading the paper.

“I’m going to see Poppy at St. Mungo’s.” he said.

Draco put down the paper. “I figured that was the first place you would go.” he said. He looked at him. “Are you going to see Molly?”

Harry nodded slowly. “I want to let them know that I will catch this criminal.”

Draco shook his head. “I don’t want to be you when they see you for the first time in years.” he said. He waved his hand. “You can use the Floo network. I will watch Charlene.”

Harry looked at him. “Thanks Draco.”

Draco just smiled. “Careful Potter. I might let your words get to my head.”


	8. Painful Welcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are characters of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic so kudos and comments welcome!

Harry stepped in the green flames and was transported straight to Poppy’s office. Although she was semi-retired, she still had her own office there. She looked up in surprise when she saw Harry step out of the fireplace.

“Harry! It’s so good to see you!” She looked worried for a moment. “Is everything alright with Charlene?”

Harry nodded. “She is fine.” He gazed at her. “I heard about Molly and what happened.”

Poppy sighed. “She’s stabilized now, but is going to have to stay here a few days to be monitored.”

“What spell was it?” he asked.

She shook her head. “We don’t know. It was such chaos, and all the witnesses have different stories as to what possible curse it was.”

“I’m going to catch him Poppy. I won’t let this family get hurt anymore because of me.” he stated firmly.

Poppy glared at him. “This did not happen because of you. It happened because of a madman’s delusions.”

Harry shrugged. “The outcome is the same Poppy. I’m the only one that can stop him.”

She shook her head. “You’re not an Auror Harry. You need to leave this to the professionals.”

He shook his head also. “What if he founds out about Charlene?” he asked. “The only way to make absolutely sure she is safe is to catch this madman.”

She sighed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to change his mind. “Do you want to see her?” she asked, indicating Molly.

Although he had intentions to see her when he came, he was suddenly hesitant. “I’m not sure I would be welcome Poppy. I left 5 years ago with no notice. I’m sure that my presence might just cause undue stress.”

She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along. “Nonsense. No matter what you have said or you think, they still consider you family.” she stated firmly.

Harry had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged along. Truth be told, he knew that if left on his own, his courage would fail him and he wouldn’t be able to see her. They walked down a few hallways before coming to a closed door. There were multiple voices coming from inside.

Poppy opened the door, and it was silent for a moment. Harry stayed hidden behind her.

“Poppy!” Harry could hear Arthur’s voice. “It’s good to see you!”

“I came to check on my patient.” she said.

“Mum just fell back asleep.” Harry almost started shaking at hearing his best friend Ron’s voice.

“When I catch him, I’ll kill him.” this time it was George’s voice that as threatening.

This time Harry came out from behind Poppy. “You won’t have to. I’ll kill him. I won’t let him hurt this family, not because of me.” he said softly.

There was dead silence as everyone stared at him in shock. Molly laid peacefully on the bed with Arthur standing at the head of the bed. Ron and George were sitting beside her in matching chairs.

“Harry?” there was disbelief in Ron’s voice.

“Hey.” he said softly. He didn’t know what else to say.

Ron jumped up. “Hey?! You disappear for five years and all you have to say is Hey?!” he yelled.

Harry flinched, but he knew that it was coming. Poppy put her hand on him to keep him from turning and leaving. “Quiet down. The patient is sleeping.” she reminded Ron. Ron struggled for a moment, but he finally sat back down.

“What is all the noise? Isn’t Mum sleeping?” Harry froze in place at the sound of the voice behind him. He turned around to see the man that he had been hiding from for 5 years.

Charlie Weasley stood there surveying the room with a confused look on his face. Harry noticed a small statured woman standing silently beside him. Even though it’s been 5 years, Harry could feel the pain in his heart. Then he noticed the sparkling diamond on her ring finger. He fought the tears back. He should have known he had moved on.

“Harry?” there was a quiet shock as Charlie realized who was standing there.

“Hello Charlie.” he struggled to keep his voice neutral. He turned back towards the rest of the family. “I’m going to catch him before he can do anyone else any harm. Then I will get back out of your hair.” He turned and walked past Charlie, trying to keep from running.

He was halfway back to Poppy’s office when he felt a hand grab his wrist. “Harry! Wait!”

Harry paused and looked back to see Charlie holding his wrist. “Let go Charlie.” he said.

Charlie refused and held firm. “Where in the hell have you been?!” he demanded.

Harry yanked his wrist out of his grasp. “It doesn’t matter. I’m here to take care of business, then I will be gone again.” He turned to walk away, but Charlie got ahead of him and blocked his way.

“Do you know how long and hard we’ve looked for you?! Do you even realize how much you hurt everyone by disappearing with no notice?!” Harry could hear the anger in his voice. He knew he deserved it, but he had someone he had to protect at all costs.

“I have my reasons Charlie.” he knew he couldn’t explain more without spilling everything.

“Reasons to hurt your family? There is nothing that we couldn’t have worked out together.” Charlie stressed.

Harry just glared at him. “I’m toxic to this family! All I would do is tear it apart!” he took a deep breath. “I’ve been gone for 5 years, and there are still those that wish to hurt them. It’s just best if I stay away once I finish this.”

“Toxic? What are you talking about?” Charlie looked confused.

Harry shook his head. “I can’t explain more. Just accept that I’m doing what I think is best.”

“Best for who? You? Because it sure isn’t what’s best for the rest of us!” Charlie stood there with his arms crossed glaring at him. For a moment, Harry could almost see Charlene standing there. They looked so much alike, it was scary.

He wanted to bend under the pressure and explain, but then he remembered the woman with the engagement ring on her finger that was standing with him. “Get out of my way Charlie. I have work to do.” He swerved to walk around him, but Charlie reached for him again. Harry flinched. “Don’t touch me!” he couldn’t stand knowing that if he did, he might collaspe in his arms. He couldn’t stand that knowing there was someone else that he wrapped his arms around now.

Charlie paused and dropped his hand. “This conversation isn’t over Harry.” he threatened.

Harry didn’t even bother looking back. “There isn’t anything more to say.” He rushed to Poppy’s office and went straight back to Malfoys’ place. He was barely able to make it out of the fireplace before collasping.

Draco hurriedly sent Charlene off with the house elf to get some cookies and milk. He went to Harry and helped his to the nearest chair. “I take it that things didn’t go the best.” he observed.

Harry shook his head, but was barely able to talk between sobs. Draco just sat there and let him cry until he was just hiccuping. When he finally calmed down, he looked at him. “What happened?”

“He was there. He had his fiancee with him.” was all Harry was able to get out. Draco didn’t need clarification to know who Harry was talking about.

“Damn.” he said quietly. “I’m sorry Potter.”

“I thought I could handle it. I thought that I could steel myself so it wouldn’t hurt.” Harry hiccuped.

“You can’t just turn your heart on and off like a switch.” Draco sighed. “I knew you would have to see him sooner or later. I just didn’t realize it would be this soon.”

Harry looked at him. “You know he was back in the country?”

Draco shrugged. “His mother was attacked. I was under the assumption that he would eventually show up.”

Harry wanted to yell at him, but he knew he was right. He should have thought of that himself. “I don’t think I can handle seeing him again.” he admitted.

Draco was silent. “If you’re determined to go back to your Muggle life, then you best catch this guy quickly.” he finally said.

Harry nodded. “I have no idea where to start.”

Draco just looked at him. “You’re best bet is talk to the Aurors.”

Harry jerked his head in his direction. “You mean talk to Ron?”

Draco just shrugged again. “He was the one that was after him. He would know best what is going on.”

Harry put his head in his hands. “I don’t know if I can handle it.” he admitted. “But I guess I’m not being given much of a choice.”


	9. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are the work of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic so kudos and comments welcome!

The next day, Harry steeled his nerves and went to the Auror’s office. There were whispers and stares as soon as he was seen. He clenched his jaw and kept his eyes forward. He knew that being seen was going to cause a stir, but he realized a stir is exactly what he wanted. The best way to find this guy was for him to find him. It was risky as he wouldn’t be able to tell when or where he would show up, but if this guy wanted revenge on him so bad, he would come to him.

Harry knew he needed more info. He didn’t know if Ron would be willing to give it to him, but he had to start somewhere. He couldn’t deny he was nervous. Ron blew up at him at the hospital, but Poppy calmed him down. Now there was no one to stop the inevitable blow up.

He knocked at the door that had Ron’s name on it. He heard voices inside.

“Come in.” Harry’s hand was slightly sweaty when he reached for the knob. What he didn’t expect was the body that flew at him as soon as he opened the door.

He immediately recognized the bush of curly hair. “Hermione?” he asked in shock. They were husband and wife, he should have expected to run into her sooner or later. When he heard the sobbing, he instinctively put his arms around her. He looked at Ron in horror as he had no idea what to do. Ron just shrugged and gave him a look that told him he should have been prepared for it.

“Where have you been?” she finally asked when she calmed down enough to pull her head out of his shoulder.

“I’ve been living among the Muggles.” he admitted slowly. He knew that they couldn’t glean any information out of that. He knew that he would have to be careful with what he said around her. She wasn’t the brightest witch of the age without a reason.

“Why did you leave?” she stomped her foot and demanded. “Do you know how hard and long we’ve looked for you?!” He swore he could almost see sparks coming from her eyes.

Harry sighed and cast his eyes down. “I’m sorry Hermione, but I can’t tell you that.” 

She glared at him. “We’re your best friends! You have always been able to tell us everything!”

“I know.” he admitted. “And it hurts me to tell you that I can’t.” He couldn’t deny the truth. He had always been able to tell them everything. “But it’s better for everyone is all I can offer as an excuse.” He knew how bad it would tear the family apart if they knew the truth.

“How can you say that?” she demanded again. “Do you even realize how much it hurt everyone when you left?!” She was barely able to contain her tears. Harry couldn’t tell if they were tears of sorrow or anger.

“It would hurt everyone more if I had stayed Hermione.” He held up her hand when she tried to protest. “I know you don’t understand, and I can’t explain it to you. I never wanted to hurt anyone.” he said softly and put down his hand. “I’m just trying to do what is least painful.”

“Painful for who Harry?” Ron demanded. “Dad used his contacts in the Ministry to put out an ad for you! Mom cries every time something reminds her of you! I’m your best friend mate! Do you think that it’s not painful for me? Hell, even Charlie had his friends from around the world looking for you!”

Harry was stunned. He had no idea Charlie was looking for him. Then he reminded himself that he only did that for his family. He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry I put you through that. I should have at least left a note to tell you.” He opened his eyes and begged for them to understand. “I just couldn’t stay around anymore.”

“Is it because of some woman Harry?” Hermione asked. “You broke up with Ginny months before you left, so there wouldn’t have been hard feelings.”

Harry looked at her and took a deep breath. “I’m gay Herimone. I have a Muggle boyfriend.”

Out of everything they expected him to say, that must of been the last thing on their mind if he went by their looks. They stared at him wide-eyed and mouths open.  
“Is that why you left? Because you thought we wouldn’t accept you?” Hermione finally asked.

Harry shook his head. “No. I knew that you guys would accept me if I was gay.” he finally confessed.

“Then why? Help us understand!” He could tell she was getting desperate.

He shook his head. “There is much you don’t know and I can’t explain Herimone.”

“Why can’t you explain it to us mate?” Ron asked.

“Because I won’t let anyone else get hurt because of me!” he finally blurted out. He took a deep breath. “That’s why I’m here. I need information that that man that attacked Molly.” he said, cutting off any more of their questions.

Ron looked at him. “Are you thinking of trying to go after him yourself?”

At Harry’s nod, Hermione burst out. “That’s crazy Harry! You’re not an Auror!”

“I know Hermione, but if he is after me, he won’t stop until I stop him.” he stated firmly.

“What are you going to do?” she demanded. “Offer yourself up as bait?”

“Exactly.”

Ron and Herimone both stared at him. “You’re crazy mate.” Ron stated. “He’s a madman. He attacked me and Mum in broad daylight in the middle of Diagon Alley.” Harry could tell from the tone of his voice that he wasn’t going to continue to listen to his plan.

“Look Ron.” Harry stared at him. “Either you can help me and give me the information I need, and possibly save my life.” He paused and inhaled still staring at him. “Or you can let me go it alone without knowing everything.” He paused to let his words sink in. “Either way, I’m going after him and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

Ron leaned back in his chair. “How did I know you were going to give me that ultimatim?” Even though there was reluctance in his voice, Harry heard a sliver of pride in it. Ron knew Harry well enough that he would do this regardless of what others said.

Harry held on to the folder that Ron gave him. He had glanced through it, and what he read was enough to send chills down his spine. This man was the ephinany of a Death Eater. He loved torture, especially against Muggles, was a pure-bred supremist, and didn’t care who he killed if they got in his way. He could see why Voldemort recruited him to his side. He was indeed dangerous, but Harry knew that he had to stop him because he wasn’t the type to stop once he started.

He decided to stop and see Poppy. He knew she would be worried if she stopped by at his place in the Muggle world, and realized they weren’t there. He should let her know that Draco was now a part of Charlene’s life and that they were staying with him in the Wizarding world. He knew she acted like it killed her if she didn’t see her granddaughter at least once a week.

He arrived at St. Mungo’s and slipped in without the reporters at the front noticing him. He had gotten better at disguising himself. When he got to her office, she wasn’t in. He knew that she was probably at lunch, and would be back soon, so he decided to wait for her in his office.

He was so engrossed in reading the file that Ron gave him, he was oblivious to someone entering her office until he heard his voice.

“What are you doing here?” Harry looked up in surprise as he didn’t hear anyone come in. 

He tried to stop the flinch of pain that flashed through him. “Hello Charlie.” he said neutrally. His hands were already becoming sweaty. “Poppy isn’t here, but she should be back soon.” he added.

“Why did you come back Harry?” Everyone always asked him where he went, so he was unprepared to answer for a moment.

“I can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.” he replied. 

“What a load of bullshit.” Harry was slightly taken back by the anger in Charlie’s voice. “You say you don’t want others to hurt because of you. What in the hell do you think it did when you disappeared without a trace 5 years ago?!”

Harry couldn’t even look at him. “I realize now that I should have left a note.” He sighed. “But I still would have left. I didn’t mean to hurt everyone when I left, but it was better than the damage I would have done by staying.”

“Stop your sacraficial bull Harry.” Charlie burst out. “You ran away, plain and simple.”

Harry glared at him. He couldn’t tell him that he was the reason that he had to run. “Don’t judge me if you don’t know my reasons.” he threatened.

Charlie crossed his arms. “So enlighten me.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” he said softly.

“Apparently it does. You intend to go right back to the hole you were hiding in once you finish up whatever you’re doing here, don’t you?” Charlie pointed out.

Harry stood up. He couldn’t handle it anymore. It already hurt to be around him, but to be talked down to was more than he could handle. He grasped the file. “I’m done here.”

He tried to storm around Charlie, but he grabbed the file that he had been holding. “Give that back Charlie.”

Charlie looked down at the file and opened it, gleaning through it. He looked up and stared at Harry. “Why do you have the file of the madman that got attacked Ron and hit Mum?”

Harry didn’t answer him, but grabbed the file. “Don’t worry about it.”

Charlie stared at him. “You aren’t going to try to go after this guy are you?”

“I told you. I won’t allow anyone else to get hurt because of me.” he turned to leave, but Charlie grabbed his wrist.

“Are you crazy?! Even trained Aurors are cautious around this guy! You can’t just go off and think you can handle him!” Harry could hear the plea and desperation in his voice.

Harry glared at him. “He’s after me. He went after Ron and Molly because of me! Do you think I’m going to let him hurt everyone I care about when there is something I can do about it?” he demanded.

“If you cared about them, you wouldn’t have left in the first place.” Charlie growled.

Harry yanked away. “You have no idea why I left!” he yell. He was done caring who heard him. “I left because I care about them. I wasn’t about to tear apart the family by being here!”

“Everyone was ok with you and Ginny splitting up. Why would you think that you would tear apart the family?” Charlie asked. “Or did it hurt that much to be split apart from her?”

His words cut Harry like a knife. That night must of meant nothing to him, not if he thought at splitting up with Ginny was the reason for him leaving. He looked at Charlie. “I’m gay Charlie. Being split up from Ginny was the best thing for the both of us, and we were both relieved when we decided to end it. Ginny had nothing to do with why I left.”

“You’re gay?” There was a look in Charlie’s eyes, that Harry couldn’t understand. “Then why did you leave? Why are you going back?”

Harry couldn’t get the image of the woman with the ring on her finger that usually stuck around Charlie like glue. The pain was so deep that it was getting hard to breathe. He wanted to lash out and make him feel the pain that he put him through for the last 5 years. “Because I have another life Charlie. I have a job and a boyfriend. I have no reason to stay.”

His words seemed to have hit the mark. Charlie dropped his arms and just stood there. “I see.” was all he said. He then pushed past Harry and stormed out of the office. Harry knew Poppy would worry seeing him in this state. He wrote her a quick note and took the Floo Network back to Malfoy’s.


	10. Madman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are the works of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic so kudos and comments are welcome!

Charlene was there in the living room coloring. She was quite artistic, and when she would finish a picture, Draco would wave his wand and make her picture move. She would giggle and then start working on another picture. There was already a pile of pictures stacked on the table.

She looked up and saw Harry standing there. “Daddy!” She rushed over with her newest picture. “Look what I drew!”

He smiled down at her. “It’s beautiful baby.”

“Cousin Draco makes the pictures move when I’m done.” she proudly pointed to the pile of drawings they had already finished.

Draco looked at him. “Did Ron give you the information that you wanted?” he asked.

Harry nodded and handed the file over. “He knew I would do it alone with or without the information. I guess he figured I had a better chance if I knew what I was up against.”

Draco looked through the file. He looked at Charlene. “Why don’t you see if Pinkie has any cookies for you in the kitchen?” he asked her. She got a big grin and raced towards the kitchen.

Draco then looked at Harry. “I know him.” he said softly. “I mean I met him once when he was at the Manor.” It was the first time Harry had heard Draco talk about his time as a Death Eater. “He was one of Voldemort’s best.” He looked at Harry. “He’s a killer Harry. He won’t go easy on you.”

Harry glanced to make sure that Charlene was occupied. “I don’t have a choice Malfoy. I can’t afford for him to find out about Charlene and put her life in danger.” He sighed. “You were right, eventually I will have to introduce her somehow to the wizarding world. If he’s still at large, then it would make that impossible.”

“Are you cooperating with the Aurors?” he asked.

Harry nodded. “I know that I’ve been out of the wizarding world awhile, and I would be no match against him.”

Draco snorted. “That’s the smartest thing I’ve heard you say in awhile.” Harry just glared at him.

“I’m meeting up with Ron tomorrow to discuss plans.” he said. “Are you ok with watching Charlene?” he asked.

Draco gave him a look as if he couldn’t understand why Harry would even ask that. “Of course I’m ok with watching her.” he said affectionally. Harry couldn’t deny that Charlene seemed to have Draco wrapped around her finger. “I have to go to Diagon Alley in the evening though.”

Harry was silent for a moment. “I’ll meet you at Florish and Blotts afterwards since we will probably be talking til late.” He looked at him. “Make sure you go late, and that she wears a cloak. I don’t want people to ask questions about her.”

Draco nodded. “I know the precautions Potter. It’s not like I’m going to advertise her.”

Harry was tired. Him and Ron had gone over multiple scenarios as to draw this madman out of the woodwork. There had been no sign of him, but they both knew he was out there biding his time. His brain felt like it was fried from being used so much.

He walked into Diagon Alley as the sun was setting. After what happened with Ron and Molly, the streets started to dispurse as soon as it got close to dark. No one wanted to be caught in the crossfire of another fight. He couldn't blame them, he would be doing the same if it wasn’t for the fact he had to meet Draco and Charlene.

He looked up and stopped in his tracks. His heart felt like it was going to stop. It seemed like his biggest fear was being played right in front of him. Draco was standing in front of Florish and Blotts, holding Charlene’s hand, in an argument with another wizard.

It wasn’t just any wizard. It was Hermione, and she had seen Charlene.

“Daddy!” Harry snapped out of his fear when he heard his daughter’s voice echo down the street. Draco and Hermione were both staring at him now. Draco with a look of horror on his face, and Hermione with a look of shock.

Harry knew that all hell was fixing to break loose. He couldn’t ignore his daughter. She had let go of Draco’s hand and rushed up to him. He picked her up and walked slowly over to where Draco and Hermione stood.

Hermione was looking at him with a look of anger and confusion. “What is going on Harry?!” she demanded. “Who is this and why is she calling you Daddy?”

“This is my daughter Charlene.” he said softly. “She calls me Daddy because that is what I am.”

Hermione looked at him. “I thought you told me you were gay.”

Harry looked at her. “I am gay Hermione.”

She looked at him. “I know you used to date women because you were with Ginny. Why didn’t I know that you dated another woman and got her pregnant?!”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t Hermione.” He sighed. “I gave birth to her. I was the one that got pregnant.”

Hermione just stared at him. “That’s impossible Harry. That is only possible if two wizards truly love each other. You weren’t with anyone after you and Ginny split. I can do the math, you had to have gotten pregnant before you left.” Then she got silent. “She’s the reason why you left isn’t it?” she asked softly.

Harry gave Draco a look. He got the hint. “Hey Charlene, let’s go get some ice cream while Daddy and Hermione talk.”

Harry glared at the lack of sublety. Charlene seemed to understand that this was a conversation that she didn’t need to hear. “Ok Cousin Draco.” She reached over and Draco took her from Harry’s arms.

Once they walked away, Hermione looked at him. “Who is her father?” she asked him.

Harry turned his head. “It doesn’t matter. He’s not a part of her life.” he said firmly.

She glared at him. “It’s obvious that she is a Weasley Harry. She looks identical to my daughter Rose.”

Harry couldn’t deny that his daughter looked identical to her father with his eyes. “It’s complicated Hermione.”

She just looked at him. “It’s Charlie’s isn’t it.” He looked at her in shock. She shrugged. “He was the only one you had contact with after Ginny.” When she saw his guilty look, her eyes opened wide. “While you were with Ginny?” she asked.

Harry nodded slowly. “It was a drunk one night stand. I realized that night that Ginny and I just didn’t want the same things anymore. I also realized that I was attracted to men rather than women.”

“Harry, it couldn’t have been just a one night stand. That’s not possible. You can’t conceive if the two of you weren’t in love.” she stressed.

Harry gave her a cold stare. “That’s what I thought. But when I told him that Ginny and I split up, he made it clear he had no feelings towards me besides as a brother.”

“Did you ever try to talk to him about it?” she asked.

Harry’s shoulders slumped. “I went to. That day at the Weasley’s, I was four months pregnant. Charlie was due to come home for dinner and I wanted to tell him face to face.”

Hermione looked at him confused. “Why did you leave Harry?” she asked softly.

Harry felt a surge of anger. “What else was I supposed to do?” he demanded. “Molly came in and told us that Charlie was bringing home a woman to meet the family. She was so happy that he was no longer single! I couldn’t destroy that. I know how much it meant to her for Charlie to have a family. If he loved me, he wouldn’t have gotten with a woman!” His chest was heaving.

Hermione looked at him as she digested what he said. “Harry, it wasn’t want you thought.” she said slowly.

“Really?” he sneered. “Then why is the same woman now wearing an engagement ring? He doesn’t love me Hermione.” He turned his head. “If anyone would have found out about Charlene, it would have torn the family apart. It was just better if I left.”

“Harry that’s not true!” Harry wasn’t listening anymore. His eyes caught a shadow that seemed suspicious. It was out of instinct of years of hunting Voldemort that kicked in.  
He shoved Herimone out of the way “Stupedify!” he yelled. The shadow now became a man with missing teeth and an evil grin. His hair was matted and his clothes tattered. His spell richoetted off of the wall beside him. Harry cursed at his clumsiness.

The man sent a flicked his wand, but Harry was prepared. “Protego!” he shielded himself quickly. He turned to Hermione. “Run!”

“Daddy!” Harry’s head turned at the same time as the man. He could see Draco holding Charlene’s hand and the fear on both of their faces. She was holding her ice cream cone that was being crushed in her hand.

He didn’t even think about what he was doing. All he knew was that he had to protect her. He raced towards them as he saw the man raise his wand. “NO!” he yelled.   
He could see the spell and without thinking, he jumped to intercept. He knew the damage the last spell he did to Molly and he didn’t want Charlene to go through that. He barely heard Hermione and Draco scream his name as he felt the spell hit him directly in the chest. The pain was instantanous. He remembered reaching for Charlene before everything went black.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are the creation of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic, so kudos and comments welcome!

He awoke slightly as the voices around him were raised. He couldn’t get his body to move, but he could hear everything.

“What in the hell was he thinking?!” Charlie yelled. “He knew this man was after him and he was out in Diagon Alley alone!”

“He wasn’t alone.” Herimone tried to interject.

“He’s damn lucky the Aurors got here in time!” Charlie was steaming. “Why would he jump in front of a spell to protect Draco Malfoy?!”

“He wasn’t protecting Draco, he was protecting your daughter!” Hermione finally had enough and yelled loud enough to be heard over him.

Everyone in the room was silent. Harry was able to open his eyes even though he couldn’t seem to open his mouth. He saw that everyone was there, Ron, Herimone, Charlie, and George. Even Ginny was there. He assumed that Arthur was still with Molly. They were all staring at Herimone with their mouths hung open.

Charlie was the first to recover. “My daughter?” He looked at her confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley with a little girl that looks just like you.” she explain. “I confronted him. As we were talking, Harry came from meeting with Ron. The little girl called him Daddy and ran right to him.”

She continued. “Draco took her to get ice cream so Harry and I could talk. While we were talking, that man came out and tried to hit me with a spell. Harry pushed me out of the way and tried to get him with a Stunning Spell but missed.” She closed her eyes as she remembered. “The little girl screamed out to Harry and he heard. He went to hit her with a spell. Harry jumped in front of it to take it instead of her.”

Ginny looked at her. “Are you sure it isn’t a child from the Muggle world?” she asked.

“No one in the Muggle world is unfortunate enough to share your genes and look like you.” a slow drawl came from the door. They all turned to see Draco standing there holding a little girl. With one glance, there was no doubt that in anyone’s mind that she was a Weasley.

The little girl buried herself in Draco’s arms. “Cousin Draco, where’s my Daddy?” she sniffled.

“I’m right here baby.” Everyone twirled to see Harry trying to sit up.

Herimone rushed to his side. “Harry! Don’t try to move! We don’t know the extent of the damage!”

Draco put Charlene down and she rushed to climb into the bed. She curled up to Harry and started crying. “I saw the bad wizard Daddy.” she was bawling. “He tried to hurt me and you stopped him.”

It took all of his strength, but Harry put his arms around her. “It’s ok baby. The bad wizard won’t hurt you.”

Ron came up and looked at them. “The bad wizard is in jail.” he said softly. “He won’t hurt you, your Daddy, or anyone else anymore.”

Charlene stopped crying, but the hiccups kept coming. She lifted her head to look around. “You all look like me.” she hiccupped.

To everyone’s surprise it was Ginny that stepped up. “That’s because we are your family. I’m your Aunt Ginny.” she pointed to Ron and Herimone. “That is your Uncle Ron and Aunt Herimone.”

Charlene looked at them. “You’re the witch Daddy pushed out of the way.” She then looked at Ron. “You’re the wizard that arrested that bad wizard.”

As they were nodding, George came forward. “I’m your Uncle George.”

Charlene finally looked at the only one that hadn’t said a word. She stared at him intently. “Are you my other Daddy?” she asked, staring straight at Charlie.

Charlie looked at her. “That’s what I was told.” he said. He was silent for a moment. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” he said softly, almost as if to himself. He looked at Harry. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Charlene glared at him. “Don’t yell at my Daddy!”

Harry went to tell her that it was alright when he felt as if electric shocks were surging through his body. He wasn’t able to supress the moan and he felt his body jerk on it’s on accord. All the voices around him muddled together and his world went black as he slipped into an abyss of pain.

When Harry awoke he could tell that it was late. He thought he was alone when he saw a lone figure sitting in a chair in the corner. It took a moment for his vision to adjust to the low light before he realized it was Charlie. He had no idea what he would say to him.

Charlie seemed to have noticed that Harry woke up because he came up to the bed. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Sore.” He tried to shift to make himself more comfortable, but he had no strength. He jerked unconsciously when Charlie touched him. Harry could tell that he noticed by the clenching of his jaw, but he reached again and helped Harry sit more comfortably.

When he was done, he sat back in the chair in the corner. The distance wasn’t much, but Harry felt like it was miles away. Charlie looked at him. “I think you have some explaining to do.”

Harry knew that he would have questions. “What do you want to know?” he asked defeated. He had tried so hard to hide and to keep from tearing the Weasley family apart, but a madman changed all that.

“I would ask if she’s mine, but after seeing her, there is no denying she’s my daughter.” It wasn’t a question, but an observation. “So I’ll start with a more important question. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry turned his head. “Why would I? You made it more than clear that you saw me as nothing more than a brother.” It sounded like a poor excuse to even him, but it still hurt knowing that there was a woman out there waiting for him.

“Damnit Harry! You know as well as I do that if you were able to conceive that I felt more than just brotherly feelings towards you!” Charlie glared at him.

Harry spun his head. He paused, not about that he wanted to think, but to stop the world from spinning. “Really and how was I supposed to know that?” he glared back at him. “You made it clear that’s the only way you felt about me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. “Why did you disappear without even giving me a chance to explain?”

“I was going to.” Harry’s words stopped his tyrant. “I didn’t want to tell you through a letter. I was four months pregnant that day for the Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Molly came in and said that you were bringing a woman to meet the family.” The pain of that day reared up again. “Why would I stay and tell you I was pregnant when you had already moved on to someone else? A woman you obviously cared about if you were bringing her home to meet the family!” He yelled.

Charlie was now glaring at him. “So without talking to me, you just up and disappear?!”

“Do you think, after seeing the look on Molly’s face, I would destroy her happiness by having to tell her that her son had a baby on the way with someone else? Do you think I wanted to have to tell you, in front of your girlfriend, that a male wizard was carrying your child? And to have to admit that she was conceived during the time I was still with Ginny?!” All the pain and rage he had held for 5 years came out.

“I know I was told that only two wizards that truly loved each other could conceive. How do you think I felt that, even though you made it clear I was just a brother, I was going to take the chance and tell you? Only to find out that you had already moved on? Do you have any idea how alone I felt?!” Tears were streaming down his face. “I had no one! The only people I cared about were the ones that were going to be hurt if they found out.”

Now that the tears started, he couldn’t get them to stop. “Poppy was the only one who knew. I had nightmares every night. I felt like my heart was gone.” he kept blabbering. “She came early and had to be monitored closely. And all I could think was that you were happy with some woman!”

“Harry!” His name being yelled was enough to stop his rambling. Charlie was looking at him. “Harry,” this time his voice was softer. “I am so sorry.” This time it was his turn to look guilty. “I was ashamed that my talk with you caused you to break up with Ginny. I told you that my opinion shouldn’t be used as advice.” he sighed. “I purposely let Mum think that I was bringing a woman to meet the family as my girlfriend. I thought if you thought I moved on, you would rethink your decision with Ginny.” 

He looked at Harry. “I did bring a woman, but she was never my girlfriend. Once I got there and realized you weren’t there, I didn’t know what to think. It was after we realized that you disappeared that I cleared up the misunderstanding. She’s my assistant. She’s engaged to another dragon handler that I work with.”

Harry stared at him stunned. It took him a moment to digest everything that Charlie just told him. When he opened his mouth to speak, every word dripped with anger. “You think that I would have slept with you if I had any intention of continuing my relationship with Ginny? Do you really have such a low opinion of me?”

Charlie went to open his mouth but Harry held up his hand. “Get out.” he said firmly.

Charlie looked at him. “What?”

Harry glared at him. “Get. Out. I can’t stand the sight of you right now.”

Charlie stood up and glared at him. “You dare to get angry at me after what you pulled? I lost 4 years of my daughter’s life because you disappeared!”

Harry just stared at him. “And who’s stunt caused me to think that was the best thing for me and my child?” he said dead panned.

Charlie went to open his mouth, but Harry laid down and turned so his back was facing him. If he would have looked, he would have seen the pain and defeat on Charlie’s face before he walked out and quietly shut the door behind him. Harry didn’t see because he was barely able to see through the tears that wouldn’t stop falling.


	12. Going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are the works of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic so comments and kudos welcome!

The next few days, Harry tried his best to hide his feelings. Draco brought Charlene every day to see him. The Weasley family also came and went at all hours. Molly finally healed enough that she was able to visit. The joy on her face at seeing him was only surpassed when she met her granddaughter for the first time.

Harry allowed the other Weasley’s to take Charlene to visit Charlie, but he made it clear he didn’t want to see him. All he could think was all the pain and lonlines he went through because of the stunt he pulled. He didn’t want to deprive Charlene of her other father, who adored her according to the reports of the other Weasleys.

Finally he was able to be discharged. Reporters had tried relentlessly to enter the hospital, but Poppy was vigiliant on keeping them away. She agreed that it would be best if he used the Floo Network from her office to leave to avoid them.

Draco and Charlene were waiting for him at home. They had wanted to pick him up, but Harry was determined on keeping Charlene away from the reporters. She flew herself in his arms as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace. Harry was still weak, but stronger than he had felt in days.

Draco had a welcome home dinner waiting on him. They sat down and enjoyed a huge meal at home. Charlene chattered on about all the things she had done with the Weasleys and Cousin Draco. It wasn’t long after dinner and bath that she finally dozed off in his arms. He tucked her in bed before joining Draco in the living room.

He sat down slowly. His strength didn’t last long. He knew he would have to work on building it up. He looked at Draco. “I can’t thank you enough for everything.”

Draco smirked, but then smiled genuinely. “I enjoyed the time I spent with her.” He paused. “I guess you want to talk about returning to the Muggle world.”

Harry nodded. “I’ve been gone for too long. It’s time we went back.”

“Are you going to keep in contact this time?” he chided.

Harry chuckled. “I would be massacared if I didn’t.” He leaned his head back. “They know about her now, so there is no need to hide away.”

“Then why don’t you move back?” he asked.

Harry looked at him. “I have a job and a boyfriend I left behind.”

Draco raised his eyebrow. “A boyfriend that you’ve barely mentioned since you got here.”

Harry felt guilty. “I will have to make it up to Derrick when we get back.”

Draco studied him for a moment. “Are you sure thats’s what you want?” he asked softly.

He knew he was asking because of Charlie, but he didn’t know the whole story. Harry never told anyone. He finally broke down and told him what was said that night. Draco listened without a word. When he was done, he shook his head. “I have to say Potter, you both are so worried about hurting everyone else, you never bother to think about each other.”

Harry looked at him in surprise. “What are you talking about?”

Draco looked at him. “You were so worried about hurting the other Weasley’s, you took off with your child without her father, and the love of your life. He was so worried about hurting his sister, and turning you gay, he got into a fake relationship, which caused him to chase off his daughter’s father and the love of his life. When are you two just going to work through it and finally get together?”

Harry looked at him. “You have no idea what I went through because of him!”

Draco just looked at him. “I’m not saying that he didn’t do things wrong, but you’re at fault too.” he pointed out.

He shook his head. “I don’t know Malfoy. It still hurts too much.”

“Do you think running to the arms of another man is going to make it any better?” he asked.

“I care about Derrick.” Harry said defensively.

Draco waved his hand as if dismissing that idea. “I’m not saying you don’t.” He looked at him. “But are you satisfied with him when you know that there is a man out there that truly loves you? Loves you enough to where you were able to conceive his child?”

Harry was silent for a moment. “I don’t know if I can forgive him.” he said softly.

Draco looked at her seriously. “If he can forgive you for keeping his daughter from him for over 4 years because you that that was what was best, can’t you forgive him for doing what he did because he also thought that he was doing what was best?”

Harry didn’t know the answer to that.

Harry was behind the bar wiping it down. Him and Charlene had been back for almost a month. She had adjusted being back quite well since he allowed her to visit her family often. Derrick was estastic he was back, but Harry didn’t know how he felt about him anymore. He kept him at an arm’s length. He used the excuse that he was healing from when he had gotten sick and was in the hospital. Derrick took it in stride, and now hovered over him to make sure that he wasn’t over doing it. Harry felt guilty as he was getting better, but was still weak by the end of the day, and Derrick was acting like the perfect boyfriend.

He had to let Derrick know that he was now in contact with her family. He couldn’t explain all of her absences unless he did. Derrick was upset about the amount of time he spent with Charlene was cut, but he understood that she needed to spend time with her family. He let him think that it was her ‘mother’s’ side of the family. He couldn’t explain away that she had two biological fathers rather than a mother and father.

Harry didn’t realize how much it bothered him when Charlene wasn’t home. He knew he couldn’t keep her away from them, but it made him feel like his home was so empty without her. To keep busy, he started picking up more hours at work. He couldn’t explain why it started to bother him having to flirt with all of the men that came, but it was part of his job when he worked as a host.

When he was done wiping down the bar, he went to the back to change. He had picked up hours to work as a host after working the bar. Derrick never minded as he worked extra hours too so that they could be together, in a sense.

He had just changed when the manager came in. “James, you have someone asking for you.”

Harry didn’t think twice about it. There were some regulars that preferred him and would ask if he was free whenever they would come. He checked his appearance once more before coming out. He headed towards the table the manager pointed at, but froze half-way. 

Charlie sat at the table, waiting for Harry to show up. He had finally broke down and asked Draco where Harry worked. He could barely contain his temper when he realized that Harry worked as a host at a gay strip joint. He was glad he asked, otherwise he wouldn’t have known to ask for James rather than Harry.

He went to look around when he saw Harry standing still staring at him. He didn’t want to push him so he waited for Harry to come to him.

Harry finally got over his shock and walked over. “What are you doing here Charlie?” he asked.

“I came to talk to you.” he said softly.

Harry looked at him. “What do you want Charlie? It’s been a month without a word from you.”

“I didn’t think that you would want to talk to me.” he admitted. “I had to go back to Romania to settle a few things and I came back as soon as I could.”

Harry went to turn away. “I think we said what we needed to at the hospital.”

Charlie grabbed his arm. “Please Harry. Just talk to me.”

Harry’s heart was racing. He was warned that he wouldn’t be able to get overly emotional until he was fully healed. Whatever spell that he had been hit with that day had done damage to his heart. He didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t want them hovering over him more than they already were.

He was finding it hard to catch his breath. He couldn’t believe that Charlie was here, at his Muggle job. Everything that was said at the hospital was at war in his mind with what Draco had said. He felt his knees buckle as he struggled to calm himself down before he blacked out.

“James!” he heard a voice yell his Muggle name the same time that someone yelled. “Harry!” He tried to say that he was ok, but spots were starting to form in his vision before he blacked out.


	13. Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are property of JK Rowling.
> 
> This is my first fan fic so kudos and comments welcome!

When he woke up, he was staring at the ceiling to his flat. He slowly sat up. On one side of the bed Derrick sat with his head on the bed asleep. On the other side, Charlie stood staring out the window. He turned when he heard Harry moving around.

“You’re awake.” Charlie walked over to him. He looked down at the man sleeping. “He insisted on coming.” he explained.

Harry couldn’t look at him “Of course he would. He’s my boyfriend.”

He saw Charlie clench his fists. “So he told me.” He looked around. “For having a boyfriend of a year, he doesn’t live with you.”

Harry noticed that it wasn’t a question. “No, I wasn’t ready.” he said simply.

Charlie looked at him. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Harry went to say nothing was wrong when he heard Derrick moving around. Derrick looked up bleary eyed before realizing Harry was awake. He threw his arms around Harry. “I was so worried about you!”

Harry could tell that it was bothering Charlie to see another man hanging on him. “I’m ok now.”

“Ha...James.” Charlie quickly corrected himself. “People who are ok do not black out for no reason.”

“It’s just a side effect from being sick.” Harry tried to lessen the truth. He didn’t want them to start freaking out on him. 

Charlie looked at him. “You’ve been discharged for a month. You should have healed by now.”

Derrick looked at him. “Charlie is right baby. Something isn’t right if you black out for no reason. You’ve been working so many extra hours, you haven’t been letting yourself rest like you need to.”

Harry sighed. “I’ll be ok. I’ll rest for the rest of the day and I’ll be able to get back to work.”

Charlie was looking at him. “I think you need to have the...doctors...” he hesitated over the correct word. “check you out again.”

Harry shook his head. “I’ll be ok.”

Charlie glared at him. “Quit being stubborn! How do you think you’re going to be able to take care of Charlene if you’re not completely healed?”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of my daughter!” Harry was incensed that he would think he wouldn’t be able to care for their daughter properly.

“For once in your life will you think about your health first?!” Charlie snapped at him.

“I said I’m....” Harry then grabbed his chest as the ache started to make his heart pound. He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

“Harry!” Charlie hurried and enveloped Harry in a hug. “Please calm down.” He rubbed his back like he did that night when he had woke up from a nightmare. Harry took deep breaths and finally calmed down. The pain in his chest slowly went away.

He finally pushed him away. “I’m ok now.”

Derrick had been quiet the whole exchange. “I think you need to go back to your doctor James.” He looked at him. “Or should I call you Harry?”

Harry just stared at him. “Derrick....”

Derrick held up his hand. “It’s ok James.” It killed Harry to see how Derrick was trying to hold back the tears. “I knew when you got with me that you were still hung up over someone else.” He turned his head. “I had hoped that after a year, you would have gotten over him and given me a fair chance.” He looked at Charlie then back at Harry. “I can see that didn’t happen.” he said sadly.

Harry went to say something, but Derrick was already out the door. Less than a minute later he heard the front door open and close quietly. Harry hung his head. He had never meant to hurt Derrick. At the time he thought that he would be able to get over Charlie. Going back to the wizarding world proved to him that wasn’t true.

“Harry.” Charlie said softly. “Please tell me what’s happening with you.”

Harry was so upset about Derrick, he answered without thinking. “They don’t know what spell hit me. All they know is that it affected my heart. They warned me that for awhile I would have to keep from getting overly emotional until I completely healed.”

He jerked his head up when he heard a pound. He saw that Charlie had hit the wall. “Damnit Harry. Why didn’t you tell any of us?!”

Harry shrugged. “What was the point? I was being discharged and coming back to the Muggle world. It would have just caused everyone to worry for no reason.”

“No reason?” Charlie snapped. “You have our daughter! What do you think would have happened if something like this would have happened while you were alone with her?!” 

He could tell that his yelling was causing Harry to get upset, so he took a deep breath and calmed down. “Harry,” he said gently this time. “You have to realize that we worry about you. Especially now that you have our daughter. That’s what a family does. It worries about each other.”

“Charlie.” he said softly. “You have to remember that I’m used to doing this alone.” he didn’t want to make him feel guilty, but it was the truth.

Charlie sat in the chair next to the bed. He went to reach for his hand, but realized that Harry had his hands clenched. He had a feeling that it was an attempt to keep himself calm, so he didn’t push it. “That’s why I came to talk to you.” he said softly. 

Harry just looked at Charlie. He had no idea how to feel. Charlie showed up out of the blue after a month of no contact. Derrick left him. His heart was acting up. Now Charlie was sitting right beside him after being the one to calm him down to keep him from having another attack. “What do you want Charlie?”

Charlie was silent for a moment. “I was so angry with you when I realized you hid my daughter from me for 4 years.” he admitted. “When I calmed down, I realized that I was at fault for it too. I was scared. I had never come out to my family as gay, and I had resigned to being single my whole life.” He looked at Harry. There were so many emotions going across his face. “Then you came. I had been attracted to you for years, but you were with Ginny, so I assumed you were straight.” He closed his eyes. “When you gave yourself to me....” he paused. “You have no idea how much that meant to me.”

He sighed. “That’s when I got scared. I’ve dealt with the biogtry of the stigma of being gay. I knew that you hated being in the spotlight. How could I ask you to be with me when I knew it would throw you back into the spotlight? So I did what I thought was best, I tried to make you think I only thought of you as a brother.”

“When you never got back with Ginny, I got desperate. I came up with that stunt to force you to accept the fact we couldn’t be together.” Harry was surprised to see tears in the corner of his eyes. “Please believe me, if I knew that you were pregnant, I would have cleared up the misunderstanding immeditately.”

“It killed me when I realized you left. I thought you were ignoring the family because of me. When years passed and you never surfaced, I thought something had happened to you. Suddenly you appear, and it was apparent that you hated me.” Charlie looked down at his hands and realized they were shaking. “When it came to light that you had my daughter, I was so mad that I missed so much of her life, I lashed out. Then you told me you were going back to the Muggle world where you already had a boyfriend.” He sighed. “I wanted to stay mad at you. I thought that if I left you alone, you would be happy in the Muggle world.”

He reached and grabbed Harry’s hands. “I realized that you had to have loved me to carry my child. That thought stayed in my head. The more time I spent with Charlene. the more I realized that I can’t image my life without her.” He paused. “Harry, this past month was torture for me. I thought if I stayed away, I could let you be happy here. But I found out I’m selfish.” He stared Harry in the eyes. “I love you Harry. I can’t stand the fact that we are raising our daughter apart. When I saw you working as a host, and it took every bit of my strength not to just take you out of that place.”

A single tear fell down his face. “When you had that attack and blacked out on me. My heart stopped. When your boyfriend came up and showed you affection, I wanted to tear him away and claim that you were mine.”

Harry was watching him this whole time. This wizard, who he had always admired for how strong he was, was sitting next to him crying. “What are you wanting of me Charlie?” he hedged. He was scared to know the answer. He had gone through so much pain and lonliness that he didn’t know if he could handle rejection again.

“I want to try to be a couple. If that is too much for you, I would at least like to try raising our daughter together.” he said slowly.

“I live in the Muggle world Charlie. How can we raise our daughter together?” Harry asked. 

“Would you consider coming back to the Wizarding world?” Charlie asked.

Harry sighed. “And do what? Sit at home, raising our daughter, and seeing you once a month?”

Charlie shook his head. “That’s another reason it took a month before I came to find you. I gave up training dragons.” he looked at him. “I know that you want a normal life more than anything. I got a job studying dragons back in England. I knew I couldn’t offer you a life with me if I wasn’t going to be able to give you the life you crave.”

Harry stared at him in shock. “You love training dragons!” he exclaimed.

Charlie looked at him. “I love you and our daughter more.” he replied softly.

Harry couldn’t help it, he started crying. Charlie stared at him in alarm. “Harry! Are you alright? Does your chest hurt again?”

Harry shook his head. “I’ve loved you for 5 years.” he smiled through his tears. “Even though I tried to move on, I still couldn’t let him move in with me. It never felt right.”

Charlie climbed into the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. “I swear I will do everything in my power to make up for the last 5 years.”

Harry smiled and kissed him. “I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
